A Summer of Awesomeness (Or Craziness)
by Chanty420
Summary: When a teenage girl holds captive of the Wicked characters for a whole summer, chaos insues! Rated T for possible future chapters. NO MORE SLOTS AVAILABLE FOR BEING A CHARACTER HERE.
1. Introduction

**A Summer Full of Awesomeness (Or Craziness) **

**A/N: So, I was telling myself, what kind of fanfic should I write throughout the summer? And then this popped into my mind...If you wanna join me and the Wicked characters on our crazy (but hopefully awesome) adventures, just submit your name, favorite color and what would you want your bed to look like. So, here we go! Oh, and Fiyero and Biq are human here. That's all...**

"Where are we?!" Elphaba exclaimed, once she realized that she was on a bright green (which didn't really help her) couch with her hands tied behind her back.

"I'm not sure, but I think we've been kidnapped or something..." Fiyero said, silently wishing that if only his hands weren't tied, he could comfort the love of his life.

"Really, Fifi?" Glinda whined, why does Fiyero always _have_ to state the obvious?

"I don't know about you, but I don't really like sitting on a couch with Nessa." Boq said, earning a glare from both Thropp sisters.

"Really, Boq? Above everything that you could be worrying about, you're worrying about sitting on a couch with my sister? You do know that Nessa loves you, right?" Elphaba said, ending her statement with a sigh.

"Yeah but..." Boq started, but was cut off by Morrible and the Wizard, who both asked, "How about us?!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes before responding, "I can't believe you two don't even know why. It's quite obvious." This statement made Nessa, Boq, Fiyero and Glinda nod in agreement.

"But really though, where in Oz are we and why are we here in this oddifiying place?" Glinda wondered.

"I'd be glad to enlighten you, Glinda." A female voice said, which made everyone look around to the source of the voice.

The girl looked no older than thirteen, her raven black hair was tied back in a bun, and she wore a plain white blouse with ruffles and black pants, she wore white glasses, and was holding a tray full of refreshments.

Elphaba counted and realized that that there was enough for all of them.

The girl put down the tray before passing it around, snapped her fingers, and all of the ropes were untied.

"Here, have some." The girl offered, passing around the tray of refreshments.

"You're lucky I allowed you to have a drink for now, Morrible." She said once she retrieved the tray from the fish, before setting it down on a nearby table and grabbing her own drink.

"So, why did you bring us here?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" The Wizard added.

"Oh, I forgot about the introduction, my apologies." The girl said. "My name's Chantal, but you can call me Chanty, except for Morrible. And no Glinda it's spelled as C-H-A-N-T-Y, not with an I-E." She said when Glinda gave a questioning look.

"Okay, and how about my question?" Nessa asked, starting to get a little impatient.

"Oh, that..." Chantal said. "Well you see, I am currently on my summer vacation, and I was wondering, what should I do over the summer? Then I thought, I should just spend the rest of my days with you guys, and some others. We could go hiking, swimming, truth or dare-ing, movie watching, you name it. But remember, one wrong move and you're out of my house."

The Wicked characters eventually complied, but Elphaba had two questions, "Wait, what do you mean by "some others", and this is your house?"

Chantal chuckled before responding, "You see, Elphaba, if you're an author here in fanfiction, anything can happen. So here, I have my own house. And by some others, I mean I'm not the only one riding with you guys on this crazy summer."

"Then who?!" All of them asked.

"Fellow fanfictioners, duh!" Chantal responded, as if it were obvious, making Morrible, Elphaba and Nessa groan.

"Oh don't worry, we're going to make it as fun as possible. I'll try to update frequently, until my last day of summer."

"But you, my dear fanfiction writers, it doesn't have to be summer at your place for you to join! Just send in your name, favorite color, and what would you like your bed to look like."

"They'll be sleeping with us?!" Boq asked in horror.

"Oh Biq, don't be so green minded," Chantal said, making the rest of the Wicked characters laugh and Biq blush. "So, until next time, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this introduction, and see you in our next installment!"

"Can I request something, please?" Elphaba asked just as Chantal was going type up the author's note at the bottom.

"Can we please change the color of the couch I'm sitting on?!" Elphaba whined, making Glinda giggle and Fiyero chuckle while draping a tender arm over Elphaba's shoulder.

Chantal slightly blushed before saying, "Of course, Elphaba." She said, snapping her fingers, making the couch turn from a light green shade to a dark blue.

"Thank you!" Elphaba said, sighing as a sign of relief.

**A/N: And that was the end of our intro. I'm sorry if it sorta sucked, but I do hope that you can submit your profiles to me. My simple rule is this: If no one reviews or follows in a week, this thing's going down, because I am also just a normal fangirl who needs motivation. See you in my world (hopefully) soon, dear writers!**


	2. Room Assignments and Night Time Bonding

**Room Assignments and Night Time Bonding**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was honestly shocked at the response for this story! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. As you can see, this is my third favorite musical (after Les Miserables and POTO, of course), and one of my main fandoms as well (Les Mis, Avengers, POTO, Frozen and Rise of the Guardians are others). So to know that people support my first story on this fandom, I feel honored. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

The Wicked characters were in the living room, just hanging out with each other, Morrible and the Wizard joining in occasionally. Ever since their stay in Chantal's house had started, they started to like the aforementioned girl, and they started to bond with each other even more….but err….they were still doing their best to acknowledge the Wizard and Morrible were actually there as well….

It was 6:30 in the afternoon when the other guests arrived. Once she heard the doorbell ring, Chantal called out to the others that she'll get it, because despite the fact that she hated Morrible and was annoyed at Boq, she wanted them to feel relaxed, comfortable and happy staying with her and her friends for the summer.

"Great, you guys are here! Let's head to the living room so that I can introduce to you guys. And for their sake, keep calm, alright?" She greeted to the seven girls as they headed inside the house.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet our new friends." Chantal announced, making all of them turn to her and the other girls.

"Hello! I'm Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. It's nice to meet you!" The bubbly blonde greeted, jumping out of her seat and hugging the new girls.

"Hello." Elphaba smiled, waving slightly.

"It's nice to meet you." Fiyero followed.

"Hi, glad to see you." Nessa said, wheeling herself nearer to the girls.

Boq waved and greeted as well, while the Wizard shook each of their hands, while Morrible simply grunted which signaled that she actually acknowledged them.

"So girls, before I start assigning roommates, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Hey guys, I'm Nia!"

"You can call me Hope."

"It's just Nat."

"Nelly here, mess with me and you mess with my scissors, just saying though."

"I'm Elisa!"

"It's Emily."

"I'm known as Vanessa, but you can call me Ness, though it is quite near to Nessa, so Vanessa is fine as well."

"I like her." Nessa whispered to Elphaba as Vanessa introduced herself, making Elphaba laugh in response.

"Okay, so you guys follow me to the dining room, so that we can sort the rooming part out. Oh, but before that, girls, just bring your things, and for the rest of you without bags, clothes will be provided once you have your room assignment." Chantal said, and with that, they all nodded as they headed to the room.

* * *

"Okay, so here I have the list of our names. And then I'll shake this thing, and whoever partner for you gets raffled out, then that's your room assignment. Oh, but Morrible and the Wizard, you're already roommates." Chantal said, making everyone except the two already picked roommates.

"What?! Have you even seen her without make-up?! I don't want to and I don't plan to!" The Wizard exclaimed, which earned him a slap from Morrible and rounds of laughter from the rest.

"Sorry, it's just that the two of you seem fit with each other already, after all being evil and those stuff." Chantal said, which made the Wizard pretend to gag, which earned him more laughter and another slap from Morrible.

"So, here's your keys, it has the room number. You'll be the ones to find it. Dinner's in your rooms. And that goes for the rest of us. Okay that's all, bye!" Chantal shooed, which made the Wizard grumble and Morrible nod before the two left.

"Okay, now for the rest of us." She said, grabbing the small yellow jug and shaking it.

"We have, Hope, Nessarose and Nelly." She said, which made Hope punch the air and Nelly nod approvingly. Nessa just smiled as Chantal gave her the key, and they were off.

"Emily and Glinda." Chantal said next, which made Emily and Glinda jump up in happiness before hugging each other and going to Chantal to get the key.

"Nat and Boq."

Nat looked at Boq, who in turn shrugged, which meant that he was okay with the arrangement. Nat nodded and so the two headed in the front to get the key.

"Fiyero and Vanessa." She said, which made Vanessa smile timidly before looking at Elphaba, who nodded as a sign of her approval. She approached the crowned prince so that they can get their key.

"Nia and me." Chantal read, which made Nia mutter a "yes" under her breath before going to her partner in front.

"So Elphaba and Elisa, go get your key, while Nia, let's go."

And so with that, they remaining four headed to their rooms

* * *

As Nessa, Hope and Nelly finished off their pasta, Hope said, "So, why don't we tell a little bit about ourselves?"

Nelly raised her hand to go first before grabbing a small bag which contained scissors.

"I really am sorta obsessed with scissors. I usually collect them, and if someone makes me mad, I mean really really mad, they'll face my wrath with this." She said, snipping her sharpest scissors.

Hope simply nodded while Nessarose chuckled. "Remind me to make Fiyero do something that'll make you really, really, mad so that you can use that on him."

Hope laughed at this while Nelly smiled, inwardly saying, _Or maybe Elphaba_

* * *

"PINK!"

"PURPLE!"

"PINK!"

"PINK-PLE?" Emily concluded, making the two of them fall off their beds laughing.

"Please don't tell this to Elphie, but you're really a funner roommate." Glinda said, making Emily laugh at two things: 1) Glinda's actual statement 2) The use of the word funner.

* * *

Nat and Boq were quietly eating their dinner, not quite sure on what topic they were going to start about.

"So, Boq." Nat said, smiling to herself as she finally thought of a topic, making Boq look at her.

"Care to enlighten me on the Munchkinland history?" She asked, setting aside her pizza as she placed her hand under her chin.

Boq's eyes sparkled with excitement as he finished the last of his pizza. "Sure, Nat. You see…."

And Nat smiled to herself as she listened to Boq. Maybe he was a better roommate than she thought he would be.

* * *

"So, Fiyero, how's life at the Vinkus?" Vanessa asked.

"It's wonderful actually. But somehow boring."

"Boring?" Vanessa asked, her head tilting to the side a bit.

Fiyero chuckled as he remembered all of the lessons of how to become a proper king when time comes. "King lessons. Really though, I hardly remember anything! Probably a thing or there, but really though…" He replied, making Vanessa laugh.

"Well, if I were taught queen lessons, I guess I'd get the same reaction as you." She said, making Fiyero smile.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're a way better roommate then any other roommates I've had before." Fiyero said, making Vanessa blush slightly.

"Why thank you. So, if I may ask, when exactly are you planning to marry Elphaba after all these years?" She asked, making Fiyero blush deeply.

* * *

"So, what's your first favorite musical again?" Nia asked as she sipped on her mango juice.

"Les Miserables. I first watched the 2012 movie and it was amazing!" Chantal exclaimed, making Nia laugh.

"So, since when have you been on fanfiction anyway?" Chantal asked this time.

"Oh, I'm guessing around a year. And you?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's something like that."

"I see. So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Chantal inquired again, which then resorted to the two teenagers to start brainstorming.

* * *

"So, Elphaba…" Elisa said, making Elphaba look up.

"Why do you love studying so much?" The other girl asked curiously.

Elphaba laughed at the question. "I don't know. Studying just expands my knowledge, and I enjoy that."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Most probably History. History always seems interesting." Elphaba replied.

"And what about Nessa?'

"Oh, Nessa…" Elphaba pondered for a moment. "She most probably likes art. She's an artistic girl you know."

"Oh."

"You know Elisa, I'm glad we can easily get along." Elphaba said, which made Elisa chuckle before smiling, "Yeah, I guess we do get along."

* * *

"OH MY OZ!" The Wizard exclaimed in horror at the sight before him.

"What?" Morrible asked.

"Y-your face! Wh-where's your make-up?!" The Wizard yelled.

"I took it off. Don't you like it?!" She asked, which made the Wizard faint.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love feedback from you guys.:) **


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

**Surprise, Surprise! **

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, here's my update for y'all. And if ever you submitted your profile to me and you're not in this yet, don't worry, I'm going to put you in the next chapter, and I'm still sorting that out.**

Elphaba woke up extra early today. She wanted this to be a surprise. She would ask for everyone's help, though she wasn't sure what to do with Morrible and The Wizard.

As she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see that Chantal was already there, orange juice on one hand and a pen on the other. She was writing something, but Elphaba didn't know what.

"I see you're up early." Elphaba said, making Chantal look up from her work and smile.

"Oh, good morning, Elphaba. You're up early as well. What for?" She asked, suspecting that there was a reason on why her favorite Wicked character was up and about so early.

"Oh, well you see, I need you and the others, excluding Morrible and the Wizard, to help me with something." Elphaba said, making a Chantal drop her pen in curiosity. "Today's Fiyero's birthday. And I want him to have the best birthday ever, and I also don't want Morrible and the Wizard interfering." Chantal smiled as she thought of a plan.

"How about this: I send everyone excluding Fiyero, Morrible and Wizard, to help us fix up everything, while I take away the key of the two of whom you don't want to interfere. I'll remind Vanessa to be extra careful as to not make Fiyero suspicious."

Elphaba liked her plan. But she had one question. "And how about Fiyero?"

Chantal's eyes lit up mischievously.

"Does he like getting sick?"

* * *

Elphaba and Chantal finished up writing the letters, which Chantal eventually sent. She double locked Morrible and the Wizard's room and took away the key, and to Fiyero, well, you have to read on to find out.

* * *

"Come on Emily! We have a party to fix!" Glinda squealed, making Emily shake her head disapprovingly.

"Glinda, remember what Chantal said?"

Glinda giggled but nodded when she remembered that Chantal had specified to be quiet.

* * *

"Are you ready, Nelly?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, but remember I'm not doing it for Elphaba, alright?"

Hope chuckled but nodded. "Well, since you're ready, let's go get Nessa." Hope said. Nelly nodded, and the two of them were off.

* * *

"Hmm...I wonder how today's going to turn out." Nat said, making Boq nod in agreement and making Nat smile.

They had been up for a while, and they had a very fulfilling conversation about their favorite books.

"Probably nice, I mean, there is going to be a party, right? And no Morrible or Wizard!" Boq responded, making Nat laugh.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go..." Nat said as they finished cleaning their beds.

* * *

Nia hurriedly fixed her bed and showered. She was so excited to plan a birthday party for Fiyero! She quickly grabbed her pink clipboard, just in case she'll need it, and headed off, since her roommate was already there.

* * *

Once Elisa had read the letter, she immediately sprang into action. First, she was rooming with Elphaba, and then second, she was planning a party for Fiyero!

"Can this stay get any better?!" She muttered to herself as she locked the door behind her.

* * *

Vanessa quietly showered and fixed her hair. She had to be careful or else everyone else would kill her for revealing the secret to Fiyero.

She panicked for a minute when she hear him stir, but relaxed when she realized she didn't have anything party related at the moment.

She remembered the letter Chantal had sent her...

_Dear Vanessa, Today is Fiyero's birthday apparently, and of course we would want him to have the most perfect birthday ever. But be careful, since you are his roommate after all, we wouldn't want him finding out, do we? Anyways, keep the keys, so he can't find it. And since Elphaba approved, I'm going to tell you this: I have cast the worst, and I mean worst, migraine on him until we're ready. Be careful! -Chantal P.S: Be a good actress_

"V-Vanessa?" She heard Fiyero say, and she turned around and realized that his migraine would be starting.

"Yes?" She said, walking over to his bed.

"I-I don't feel that well." He said, making her think of a very actress worthy response. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Head hurts. A lot."

Vanessa thought about this for a while.

"You know, I suggest you sleep. Sleep usually is one of the best medicine. I have to go though. Feel better!" She said, ruffling his hair a bit before silently closing the door. _Good job, Chantal, good job._

* * *

"Okay, so is everyone here?" Nia asked, making everyone say yes in unison.

"Okay, so Glinda, Nessa, Elisa and Hope are in charge of directions. And remember Glinda, as much as I want it as well, this is a boy's birthday so lessen or extinguish the pink." The four mentioned girls nodded, which made Nia move on.

"Boq, Nelly and Nat, you guys are in charge of the lighting and music. While me, Chantal and Elphaba are in charge of the food. Questions?" She finished, making everyone shake their head in agreement, which made Elphaba say, "Then let's go!" And with that, they got to work.

* * *

"Glinda, remember what Nia said." Elisa said as she hanged up a sign which read, "Happy Birthday, Yero!"

"Right, lesson the pink." Glinda said, making Nessa nod and say, "That's a good Glinda."

* * *

"Are you done with the downloading?" Boq asked, which made Nat nod. "I got all soundtracks that are in my USB."

Nelly frowned in confusion. "Wait, so if it's all on your USB, then why don't you just use the USB?"

Nat blushed slightly before responding, "I forgot to bring that USB."

* * *

"The cake lookes great." Chantal marveled, making Elphaba nod in agreement. The cake had three layers, the lowest layer was covered in blue icing with his name on it, the middle layer having a crown design on it, and the highest layer has a sign which reads 'Fiyeraba forever!', despite Elphaba's initial protests.

"Looks like the perfect cake for a prince." Nia said.

"Well, let's get working on the juice!" Chantal said.

* * *

It was around 2 in the afternoon when everything was done.

"Vanessa and Elphaba, go fetch him. I erased the migraine already." Chantal said, making the two girls comply obediently.

* * *

"Fiyero." Elphaba shook the love of her life, making him stir and then eventually wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Vanessa inquired, making Fiyero respond, "Better. Thanks for the advice."

"No prob."

"Okay, now close your eyes." Elphaba commanded, making Fiyero comply but inquire, "Why what..."

But he wasn't able to finish his statement because he was now being dragged out of the room.

* * *

"Open them now." The two girls commanded, making Fiyero open his eyes and get shocked at the sight before him.

"You guys did this for me?" He asked, making them all nod. "Thanks! Now let's celebrate!" Fiyero announced, and the party started.

"Happy birthday, Yero." Elphaba said as she and Fiyero sliced a piece of cake.

"Thanks, Fae,"

** A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and sorry for any and all grammar errors**.


	4. Nerf War

**Nerf War **

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, everyone who submitted a profile will be here. Again, since it will be harder for me if there are a lot of people, so there are only two available slots to be part of this story. Thanks for the notice:) And sorry for any and all grammar errors.**

** Disclaimer: I don't, emphasis on don't, own Wicked. This is just fiction and I just borrow the characters. **

"Okay, so before we start today's activities, I have three announcements to make." Chantal announced, making everyone nod, which signaled her to continue.

"First of all, we have three new friends, Madison, Julie and Stephanie. They'll be rooming together as long as they stay. Let's give them a round of applause." All characters and teenagers clapped as the three new girls sat on the extra seats.

"Second, this is for the reviewers. We only welcome two lucky people to join us in our stay. Thank you."

"And for the last announcement, I got bugged with Morrible and the Wizard so I kicked them out of our home. And don't worry Elphaba, they're in the South-Stairs prison." Everybody cheered in happiness at the final announcement.

"Okay, for today's activity, I'd like Nia to give the instructions." She said, gesturing to Nia, who had her favorite pink clipboard in hand as she stood up.

"So, me and Chantal here have been arguing over what should we do today, after the very successful birthday celebration of Mister Fiyero Tiggular." She started, pointing to Fiyero, making Elphaba smile and kiss him on the cheek, and some of the teenagers 'aww' at the sight.

"And so, we've decided to have...a Nerf war!" At this, everyone cheered again, which made both Nia and Chantal sigh in relief, both happy that their friends liked their idea.

"The rules are this: we divide ourselves into two groups, though one will have an extra players. I've chosen the two team captains. The rule is that for 45 minutes, everyone just keeps shooting at their opponents and their territory. The results are immediately captured and counted there on the screen. When the time's up, whoever had the most hits wins. Winners get to pour water to the losers. Did everyone get it?"

Everyone nodded.. And so Nia finished up her instructions. "The team captain for team A is Vanessa. So Vanessa, come over here."

Vanessa stood up and walked to the spot beside Nia.

"And Madison's the team captain for team B." Madison nodded her head before proceeding to the front.

"Okay, so I'll go back to my seat now. Team captains, start choosing!" They waited for Nia to be seated before Vanessa started with the picking.

"First person on my team's Fiyero." Fiyero stood up and went beside her.

"Nia." Nia stood up and went to Madison.

"Team A: Elisa."

"Team B: Elphaba."

"Team A: Nat."

"Team B: Boq."

"Team A: Stephanie."

"Team B: Chantal."

"Team A: Hope."

"Team B: Nessa."

"Team A: Nelly."

"Team B: Julie."

"Team A: Glinda."

"Team B: Emily."

* * *

"Remember, the leftmost side belongs to Team A and rightmost side Team B." Chantal said.

"Ready, get set, Nerf fight!" Madison said, and then there were chaos.

Nelly and Elphaba were basically shooting at each other.

Fiyero was shielding and at the same time shooting at Chantal, who was doing the same thing.

Nia was fighting from behind the couch on her territory as she battled Nat.

Boq had decided to help Nessa on the wheelchair and were currently attacking on the other territory.

Elisa and Hope were against Julie and Emily, while Glinda helped Stephanie keep their territory untouched.

* * *

"15 minutes!" Boq and Nessa shouted in unison, since they were the closest to the laptop which serves as the timer and scorer.

"Hey, brainless!" Elphaba shouted to Fiyero, who made Fiyero look at her, clearly confused as to why Elphaba called him that after a long time, which gave Chantal the perfect timing to shoot at him, making Fiyero fall, Elphaba laugh and Chantal say, "Thanks Elphaba, and look out!" She exclaimed as she saw Glinda sneaking behind her.

Elphaba spun around just in time and they were off dueling.

Chantal then started to battle Hope as she felt a Nerf bullet to her shoulder.

Nat hit at Emily, who glared and said, "Oh, it's on!"

Nelly was at her territory when she felt Nia hit her in the arm. "You just made the wrong move. Meet my gun!" She said as she pointed her Nerf gun, and it was a shooting war for the both of them.

"Boq, it's clear! Hit the territory!" Nessa exclaimed, making Boq comply.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the alarm...alarmed, and the time was done.

"Let's go check it out!" Glinda said, being followed by the others.

* * *

"It's...a tie." Chantal read.

"So, we did this all for a tie?!" Nelly asked, making everybody laugh.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Nia asked, making everyone nod.

"Yes, I enjoyed battling Fiyero." Chantal smirked, looking at Fiyero, who unconsciously walked behind Elphaba.

"Well, to celebrate the fact that nobody lost and got wet, let's have some snacks!" Julie said, making everyone agree as they all headed to the big dining room.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! And if ever you have a prompt for me, do tell me! Thanks for reading, until next time:))**


	5. Karaoke

**Karaoke **

**A/N: Hey! So to the two reviews asking to be a character, please accept my sincere apology. I, being the very forgetful person I am, I forgot to put before updating that slots were full. I'm sorry for bringing hopes up. Please forgive me. But thank you for supporting this story though I so appreciate it! Okay, now on with the story:)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, I'm just a fan of it. Also, any lyrics from here are borrowed. I don't own them. Please don't sue me...**

"Karaoke?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes!" Hope answered.

"But the catch is, whoever the laptop picks, whatever the song is, they have to sing it." Nat added.

"Okay, so let's start then!" Nessa said.

And so with that, they began...

* * *

"First off is...Elphaba." Chantal read. Elphaba groaned. "Do I really have to do it?"

"Yes, you do." Nelly said, smirking a bit, making Elphaba groan again.

"Come on Elphie, you can do it!" Glinda encouraged. Elphaba finally complied, which earned her applause from majority of them.

The song that came up was 'Let it Go' from Frozen, and Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. Though she'll never admit it, she loved that song. And the character who sang it. She felt like they were so alike, but so different.

_ "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen _

_A kingdom of isolation _

_And it looks like I'm the queen _

_The wind is howling like is swirling storm inside _

_Couldn't keep it in, _

_Heaven knows I've tried. _

_Don't let them in,_

_ Don't let them see _

_Be the good girl you always have to be _

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_ Don't let them know. _

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go _

_Can't hold it back anymore _

_Let it go, let it go _

_Turn away and slam that door _

_I don't care What they're going to say _

_Let the storm rage on _

_The cold never bothered me anyway" _

Cheers could be heard as Elphaba took her seat. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and said, "That was amazing, Fae."

"Indeed it was, Fabala, you have a wonderful voice." Nessa added.

"Okay.. So up next is..Nat." Nat's eyes grew wide, but Boq gave her an encouraging smile and said, "Go ahead." Everybody smiled in approval as the song came up.

_"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh._

_ I cut my teeth on wedding rings In the movies._

_ And I'm not proud of my address. _

_In a torn-up town No post code envy. _

_But every songs like _

_Gold teeth, grey goose _

_Tripping in the bathroom _

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashing a hotel room _

_We don't care _

_We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

_ But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach diamonds on your time piece _

_Jet planes, islands, _

_Tigers on a gold leash, we don't care. _

_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

_And we'll never be royals _

_It don't run in our blood _

_That kind of lux just ain't for us _

_We crave a different kind of buzz_

_ Let me be a ruler _

_You can call me queen bee _

_And baby I'll rule _

_Let me live that fantasy."_

Everyone clapped as she took a seat.

"Next up's Stephanie." Nia read. Stephanie slowly got up as the song started.

_"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride _

_Or a perfect daughter _

_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? _

_Now I see _

_That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart._

_ Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight, back at me _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Somehow I cannot hide _

_Who I am, _

_Though I've tried. _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?" _

Once she sat down, Nia did her best to stifle her laughter. "Fiyero."

Fiyero's eyes widened in horror while Elphaba, Glinda and let's just say everyone else laugh at how he looked. But at least he eventually complied.

He gulped as the song was being prepared. Please just please give him a decent song!

So as Roar started, everybody was already doubling over with laughter,

_"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath _

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_ So I sat quietly _

_Agreed politely _

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice _

_I let you push me past the breaking point. _

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything._

_ You held me down but I got up _

_Already brushing off the dust_

_ You hear my voice, you hear that sound _

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground _

_You held me down, but I got up _

_Get ready cause I've had enough I see it all I see it now _

_I've got the eye of a tiger _

_A fighter, dancing through the fire _

_Cause I am the champion _

_And you're gonna hear me roar _

_Louder _

_Louder than the lion _

_Cause I am the champion_

_ And you're gonna hear me roar _

_Roar _

_Roar _

_You're gonna hear me roar."_

Fiyero blushed as red as a tomato as he headed back to his seat, with everyone still laughing. He covered his face with a pillow, while Elphaba and Boq both put a hand on his shoulder, but they were still laughing.

After a few more moments of laughter, Nia read the next name, "Glinda. Oh and this is the last name for today."

Everybody cheered as Glinda bowed and headed to the microphone, while some sighed in relief because they weren't chosen.

_ "I have a dream _

_A song to sing _

_To help me cope_

_ With everything _

_If you see the wonder_

_ Of a fairy tale _

_You can take the future _

_Even if you fail _

_I believe in angels _

_Something good in everything I see _

_I believe in angels _

_When I know the time is right for me, _

_I'll cross the stream,_

_ I have a dream."_

** A/N: Please review, reviews, follows or favorites would make my day. Oh and songs used are 'Let it Go', 'Royals', 'Reflection' 'Roar and 'I Have a Dream'. All rights go to their respective owners. Again, please don't sue me. :)**


	6. Fanfiction

**Fanfiction**

** A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, I do appreciate it. Here's the update. And for a prize, first reviewer gets to give me a Wicked prompt which will serve as a new story from me. The second reviewer gets to co-write the next chapter with me if they like, and the other reviewers gets a free electronic iPad Mini. Kay, now on with the show...uhh, I mean update...**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. If I did...well, let's not try to even start with that..**

Once all the Wicked characters managed to finally get a hang of technology (Chantal had given Glinda and Elphaba a laptop, and Nessa, Boq and Fiyero an iPad Mini. Nelly managed to nearly throw her scissors at Boq in frustration, Nia groaned about 60 times and Vanessa was starting to lose her patience), the fan girls decided that it was time. After lots and lots of bickering, Madison finally said, "So, this is fanfiction. Umm..."

Nat soon pitched in once Madison stopped. "It's a website where people around the world, majority of us included, either read or write stories about their fandoms."

"Fandoms?" Glinda asked, tilting her head to the side a bit in confusion.

"It's the TV show, book, musical or basically anything you love or are addicted to." Stephanie responded, making all five Wicked characters nod.

"And, remember when we let you watch Wicked the Musical last night after karaoke?" Julie asked, making Elphaba stiffen a bit but nod.

"Well, that's basically one fandom. And all of us here are part of that, but of course we have other fandoms. So, we'll teach you how to navigate this website." Chantal finished, silently praying that this would all go smooth.

"Ready?" Hope asked, making the others nod.

"One, two three...fanfiction!" Nia said, and then they started.

* * *

"Why are there so many stories with me and Fiyero having babies?!" Elphaba exclaimed in horror.

"Why, don't you like that?" Fiyero asked, pouting, and this earned him a slap from Elphaba.

"I can't believe people hate pairing up me and Fiyero." Glinda whined, which made Elphaba throw a pillow at her best friend.

"Oh look some people ship me with Glinda!" Boq exclaimed, happy. The remaining four friends in the room (the other girls went to Chantal's CCTV room to see how this would go) yelled, "WHAT?!"

"But hey, at least some people ship me with Boq!" Nessa exclaimed this time, making Boq groan and get hit in the ribs by Nessa.

"Hey, what does Gelphie mean?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda nervously chuckled while suddenly finding the edge of her pink fluffy dress which coincidentally looked like her Popular dress interesting.

"Glinda, what is it?" Elphaba asked through gritted teeth.

Glinda gulped nervously before responding, which caused a magic outburst from Elphaba.

* * *

"Okay, announcing Gelphie didn't go smooth." Emily said, making Nelly roll her eyes and reply, "No kidding."

"Guys...there's still the bit about the Wizard being Elphaba's father, remember?" Stephanie asked, making everyone gulp.

"Remind Chantal to grab her first aid kit later." Elisa said.

* * *

Once Elphaba managed to calm down, they continued to look at fanfiction.

Fiyero's eyes widened in horror when he saw a pairing. "Floq? What the..."

"Why, what is Floq?" Nessa asked curiously.

"I-it's a pairing of me and Boq." Boq choked on her glass of water, Glinda and Nessa couldn't help but laugh, while Elphaba..

Elphaba's hands shook with rage as her eyes quickly darted, reading the story.

"Fae, are you alright?" Fiyero asked. Another magic outburst was her response.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Nia said, tending to Chantal's bruised arm. Chantal rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Well, it's not like we expected her to have a decent reaction anyway." Madison reasoned. "Yeah, but we didn't quite expect her to HIT MY ARM, either." Chantal countered.

"I think she'll get over it." Hope said, making the rest of them shrug.

* * *

"Elphie?" Glinda asked as Elphaba was distracting herself by using her laptop all the time.

"You know it wasn't her fault, right?" Glinda said, making Elphaba sigh but nod.

"I know, she just wanted me to calm down. I guess I just...well, it's a hard realization you know."

"It's okay, Fabala, she'll forgive you." Nessa said, placing an arm on Elphaba's lap.

* * *

Since Elphaba usually cleared her thoughts at night, she slowly got out of her and Elisa's room and snuck into the kitchen, and her eyes widened when she saw that Chantal was there, too.

"Oh, hey Elphaba." She said simply while sipping a glass of milk.

And Elphaba immediately felt guilty when she saw that Chantal's left arm was bruised and wrapped in a cloth.

"I'm sorry about...earlier. I knew you just wanted me to calm down. It's just that- I was too busy figuring out which emotion should take over me that I hit you." Elphaba said, making Chantal chuckle.

"It's alright, but at least it's better that you knew sooner than later, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it was."

**A/N: Yeah, I honestly don't know why I let Elphie torture me. Anyway, please review. And remember your prize if you're either the first or second reviewer. And sorry for any and all grammar errors. Bye!**


	7. Cheer up, Biq!

**Cheer Up, Biq!**

** A/N: Wow, thanks for all the response from the last chapter, I really appreciate it...:) And I might starting another Wicked fanfic, which involves us teenagers putting up a play production of Wicked in a local theater. If I do post that, then what part will you guys play? Oh, and if ever I do put up this fanfic, I'd need a Glinda and Elphaba standby, and since I want it to happen, I'll need a Nessa standby, too. I'll update you guys on this project soon:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. All rights go to their respective owners, and not me, I just like writing and reading fanfiction, thank you very much:)**

The gang were playing a game of truth or dare. When the arrow pointed to Boq, Glinda asked, "So, Biq."

"It's BOQ!" He yelled, making everyone stare at him in surprise. He was never that sensitive of his name. And another reason on why they were surprised was that he was shouting like that to Glinda, of all people.

"Are you alright, Boq?" Nessa asked in concern. She never saw him that upset over his name before either.

"I'm fine. And sorry, Glinda, I didn't mean to yell at you " He replied.

Glinda nodded understandingly but then asked, "Now really Boq, is everything alright? You seem moodified today."

They were guessing Boq responded because for 1) Glinda was showing genuine concern for Boq, and 2) Glinda actually called him by his real name.

"I-it's just that. I was really close to my father and...well, he died today."

Everybody suddenly felt sympathetic for Boq as they expressed their condolences.

"How many years ago has it been?" Emily asked.

"Well, around ten." Boq responded after a few minutes.

"Oh Boq, you could've told us earlier." Hope said, making Boq manage a small smile.

"It's alright, it isn't any of your fault, anyway. If you excuse me, I'm going to my room." He said, standing up and quietly heading to his room.

"Wow, he must've been really close to his father." Nia mused.

"I'm surprised too. In most stories I've read he was close to his mother." Elisa said, being careful not to use the word "fanfiction" in front of Elphaba so that no replay of yesterday would happen.

"Yeah, I want to do something for him, I think we all do." Chantal said, making the rest of them nod. So for a few minutes, all of them thought hard on what to do for the Munchkin boy.

Glinda gasped and squealed in a very high octave, making Elphaba have to cover her ears. "Glinda, what did I tell you about screeching in front of me?"

"It's squealing, Elphie. And sorry, I just thought of an idea on what to do for poor Biq." She said.

"What is it?" Nelly asked.

* * *

There was a soft rap at the door. Boq sighed before saying, "Come in."

Nessa wheeled herself in, holding a pen, paper and a few other stationary things. "Hey, Boq." She said, making Boq smile slightly.

"What are those?" Boq asked curiously.

"Well, we decided that you write a letter to your father, send it to your home in munchkin land and ask in the letter for it to be placed on your father's grave. Chantal said that once you put this stamp, it will immediately go to the location of where you want it to go." Nessa explained, making Boq brighten up a bit.

"Remind me to thank all of you guys later." Boq said, making Nessa chuckle.

"Do you want some privacy? I can go if you want." Nessa offered, but Boq shook his head and said, "No, stay please."

Nessa was actually shocked at that. She didn't think that Boq would be that umm...possessive is too harsh, longing's the word. Longing for her.

"Of course, Boq."

Sooner enough, Nessa and Boq managed to finish writing his letter.

_My dear father,  
I hope you're happy wherever you are now. I'd just like to thank you for the times that you stood up for me despite my quirks. Father, thank you for teaching me so many useful lessons in life. I promise to apply this in my daily life. I hope I make you proud, father, that's actually one of my main goals in life. And to mother, I hope you're happy and safe. Please place this on father's grave, in honor of him. I love the both of you._

_Sincerely,  
Boq_

"Ready?" Nessa asked. Boq nodded and they sealed it with a stamp. And then they watched together as the envelope blew to where it needed to be.

* * *

"I'm glad it went well." Madison said, making the others agree.

"Well step one's done. For step two, Fifi, you ready?" Glinda asked, making the Vinkun prince nod.

"Okay, we'll do that in about five minutes, and for step three, Julie?"

Julie nodded and replied, "We'll prepare the food in about two hours."

"Okay then!"

* * *

"Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Boq asked as Fiyero entered his room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Boq raised an eyebrow in curiosity, which signaled for Fiyero to go on. "It's just that. I've come to notice that your life is missing one special aspect."

Boq's eyes grew a bit wide but he said nothing.

"Oh you know what I mean Boq." Fiyero said, feigning a scolding manner,

Once he really understood what Fiyero had meant, he started to blush deeply.

"I can see that you're starting to fall for Nessa, Boq, It's quite obvious, well to me. I mean, if you were still head over heels over Glinda, then, not to offend but you would be more. Well...lovesick, Don't you think?"

Boq's blush deepened but he then nodded. What Fiyero was saying was right.

"My friend, the time has come for you to ask Miss Nessarose out tonight, don't you think?"

If it was even possible, Boq's blush turned even deeper but he eventually nodded.

"B-but how?"

Fiyero smiled before saying, "I'd be glad to enlighten you."

* * *

"Come on." Nat all but dragged Boq to the dining room.

"Nat why in Oz are you in such a hurry?" Boq asked, trying to catch his breath.

But his question was left unanswered because he basically dropped his jaw at the sight before him.

It was all of his dear friends gathered around the table, smiling at him. All of his favorite food and drinks were there, and he couldn't help but smile at the accuracy of his favorite food.

"Wow, you guys are accurate," He said, making the rest of them laugh.

"So before we start eating, I have two announcements to make." Boq said, making all of them nod curiously and Fiyero smile, knowing what one of the announcements would be.

"First, I thank all of you for helping me today, I really appreciate it. So, thank you so much."

"And second.." He said standing up and moving to Nessa, who was two seats away from him.

"Miss Nessarose Thropp, I'd like to tell you that though I'm just a mere munchkin, munchkins have feelings too, and I'd like to express my loving feelings for you. Would you do the honors in being my girlfriend?"

Nessa just sat there, her jaw dropped. Glinda squealed again, but Elphaba didn't protest because she was giving a thumbs up to Nessa in approval, Fiyero's grin just got wider, while the teenagers either cheered or 'awwed' at the sight.

"Yes!" She said, and everybody cheered.

**A/N: I hope I made some Bessa shippers happy:) Please review and tell me what you think! And I'd like to acknowledge Vanessa, who I didn't really put any dialogue in, I'm sorry (the same goes for the others who aren't mentioned. My apologies, I'm doing my best to fit everyone in.) Okay, back to Vanessa (ThatFunnyGirlDefyingGravity), that I thank you for making me laugh and shudder at the same time at our very fulfilling PM conversation. And please tell me your reaction on my idea in the first authors note. That's all for now, bye!**


	8. Girls Night Out

**Girls' Night Out**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for helping me reach 64 reviews, I feel honored and appreciated:) And okay, it's official, I am now going to post my fanfic idea soon:) And here's the cast. I managed to make up some OCs for the boy parts:) Oh, and one more thing, the reason on why Elphaba had a second outburst in 'Fanfiction' (the first was because of Gelpie) was because she found out who her real father was. I had to clear that part out.**

** Elphaba: Elphabalover101 (Elisa)**

** Elphaba standby: StephWickedGirl (Steph)**

** G(a)linda: NellytheActress (Nelly) **

**G(a)linda standby: Chanty420 (me) **

**Nessarose: ThatFunnyGirlDefyingGravity (Vanessa)**

** Nessarose standby: ThroppSister (Nat)**

** Boq: Sam **

**Fiyero: Anthony **

**Wizard: James **

**Madame Morrible:**

** Melena:**

** Frexspar: George **

**Midwife: **

**More updates in the lower A/N :)**

"Okay, now everybody listen up!" Glinda announced, making the girls look at her.

"Since our two pair of love birds are out on their respective dates, let's have a girls' night out!" Glinda exclaimed, making the rest of them cheer or nod approvingly.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do?" Vanessa asked.

* * *

"Just add a few more pink!" Glinda ordered, making Emily groan. "Glinda." She whined.

"What? A girl night out should have pink! After all, pink is the girliest color ever!" Glinda retorted, making Emily roll her eyes. "Not every girl in the world likes pink!"

"Agreed." Madison said, making Glinda glare briefly at her before sighing.

"Well, I guess this should have to do."

* * *

Right now, the girls were having the time of their life. Popular has been blasting on the speakers for the past hour, not like anyone would complain during that past hour duration, there were confetti everywhere, and there were a bunch of food on the table.

"Okay, I've always wanted to do this in the longest time! Elphie never wanted to do it and Nessa wasn't always available. I mean, me, Pfannee and Shenshen have had it numerous times, but now that I think of it, it isn't that memorable. Shenshen would just babble on about who knows what while Pfannee would drink."

"That's disgusting. I can't even get through a half glass of champagne!" Elisa said.

"So that means that you've drank a half glass of champagne before?" Nat asked.

"My mom allowed me to taste it once, and I don't plan on drinking it again, well, not in a few years for now." Elisa responded, making them all respond By nodding

"My mom says she's going to allow me to taste a drink when she first tasted it, which was nineteen." Hope said.

"My mom doesn't have any say on alcohol at all." Julie said, making everybody laugh.

"My mom too." Chantal said.

"Mine as well." Stephanie said.

* * *

"So, Glinda, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Madison asked once everybody else had responded.

Glinda tilted her head to the side a bit before responding. "Hmm...I'd choose strawberry because it's pink, vanilla because that was the ice cream me and Elphie had when we ate lunch together, but chocolate is just so amazifying!"

* * *

"Hold still." Glinda commanded to Nia, "Sorry, you should tell Julie to stop bothering me."

Julie laughed before sitting down next to Glinda, who was finishing up Nia's hot pink nail polish.

* * *

"Oh Chanty, it look's perfect on you!" Glinda mused, using Chantal's nickname.

Chantal was wearing a dark blue flowing gown which reached her ankles. She had to say Glinda did a really good job picking out a dress for her from her dressing room.

"Well, I guess it is pretty. Thank's Glin!" Chantal replied, making Glinda nod happily.

* * *

"I'm almost done." Glinda said as she finished braiding Madison's hair. "And there. Now we're all ready to dance the night away!"

"Wait, who said anything about dancing?" Nelly asked. Glinda chuckled before responding, "I did, silly!"

* * *

By the time Nessa, Boq, Fiyero and Elphaba entered the room, they couldn't help but smile at the sight before them.

"What are you waiting for, Boq? Let's join in!" Nessa said, Boq nodded happily and he wheeled her to the dance floor.

"Fiyero Tiggular, don't you dare..." Elphaba warned but Fiyero picked her up bridal style as he ran to the dance floor.

"Now it's a both genders night!" Vanessa said, making everybody laugh.

**A/N: That was it! Sorry for all grammar errors. Review and tell me what you think! And I also need an Assistant director, dance head, costume head, make-up head, and designs head for my new fic! Thanks for helping me out:)**


	9. Sick 1

**Sick 1**

**A/N: First of all, I have no idea where this prompt came from, I guess my writing skills just want to torture Boq. Anyhow, I got 71 reviews in only eight chapters, amazing! Thank you all so much for your support on this story. The following roles for my upcoming fic are the remaining available roles: **

**Melena **

**Midwife **

**Lights and Sounds head **

**Promotions head **

**Okay, that's all for this author's note.**

The moment Boq woke up, he knew something was wrong. He had a terrible headache, his throat was sore, and his body felt weak. He felt his own forehead and groaned at the unneeded heat present. It was clear to him: he was sick. But he couldn't have another say on the topic because he broke into a harsh coughing fit, and he winced when he realized how hard his cough was.

Nat eventually woke up to this. Her eyes widened when she saw Boq. She immediately rushed to his sight, running soothing circles on his back.

Once he stopped coughing, Nat sat across him and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

Boq simply shook his head before coughing again. Nat pressed a cool hand to his forehead and frowned at the heat. "Boq, you're sick. I'm calling the others."

Boq started to protest but Nat held up her hand, silencing him. "Just wait for a minute, I'll call the others.

* * *

She checked the dining room to see if there was any people. She saw Nessa, Elphaba, Chantal, Nia and Madison.

"Oh, hey Nat." Nessa greeted cheerfully, making Nat nod which meant she acknowledged her.

"Hey guys, you need to come quick, to my room." Nat said.

"Why is something wrong?" Elphaba asked, her eyebrows knitting together questiongly.

"It's Boq. He's sick." She said simply, making all of their eyes grow wide. "WHAT?!"

"He seems to be coughing his lungs up and he's also running a fever."

"Well, let's go!" Madison said, and the girls ran to the room.

* * *

"Oh, Boq." Nessa said once she saw her boyfriend. He was pale and he was visibly shaking. A line of sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Lie down, sweetheart." Nessa gently ordered, her voice soft but at the same time firm, making Boq nod minutely.

"Wait, I'll get the thermometer." Nia said, rushing to the drawer and getting the thermometer.

"Hold still." Elphaba told the boy, making him comply. It took approximately two minutes to get his temperature.

Chantal frowned when she looked at the temperature.

"Why, how high is it?" Nessa asked worriedly. "102.2 Not that bad, but we need it lower at the least. Madison and Elphaba, arrange the ice pack and get the medicine box, Nat and Hope, inform the others, Nessa, comfort Boq. Me and Nia will search for certain things. Got it?"

* * *

"Who's the text from?" Fiyero asked his roommate.

"Nat." Vanessa responded as she started to read the message. Her frown just seemed to get deeper by the minute as she read the text.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I-it's Boq. He's sick. Nat says we need to make him a light breakfast, a breakfast he could handle. She said that Emily, Nelly and Glinda and everyone else will be waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Poor Boq." Fiyero said simply before grabbing his jacket. And then with that, the two were off.

* * *

"Found out what's wrong with him?" Elphaba called out to the two researchers as she applied a new cool cloth on Boq's forehead.

"Not yet, but we're still finding out." Nia responded, making the other girls nod.

* * *

"Are we done over here?" Nelly asked. Emily looked up to Glinda who nodded.

"The soup's ready."

"Okay then. Let me just contact Nat to ask if there is anything else needed food related." Fiyero said, making Nelly raise her eyebrow in amusement, "Well someone's acting like he actually has a brain."

Julie, Stephanie and Emily almost dropped the tray and utensils in laughter, Glinda accidentally slipped on the floor because she was laughing. Fiyero was blushing hard but dialed Nat anyway.

* * *

"He's fast asleep." Nessa said, kissing her love's forehead. But her relief didn't stay long because Boq started mumbling in his sleep.

"Boq?" He asked, shaking him a bit, but to no avail.

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked as she entered the room.

"He's mumbling in his sleep." She said, running her hand through his hair, but to her and the other girls' shock, he flinched away.

Elphaba placed a hand to his forehead and frowned. "His fever's definitely gotten higher. But we can't take his temperature unless he's fully awake. Nessa, try waking him."

Nessa nodded and started shaking Boq a bit more violently this time. "Boq, wake up, darling, wake up."

Boq wasn't responding, but started thrashing in his sleep.

"Boq, wake up!" Nessa nearly begged this time, but Boq still stayed asleep, and was yelling by this time.

This time, the two Thropp sisters tried to wake him, and so did Hope, Madison and Nat, but to no avail.

Boq was yelling so loud now Nessa wondered if her friends who were at the kitchen could hear him.

"Boq, wake up!" Elphaba commanded. She herself was worried for Boq, after all, he was one of her close friends.

But Boq didn't respond, and he was just thrashing and yelling in his sleep, and these worried the girls to no end.

"We need to do something." Hope said, making Chantal roll her eyes and say, "No kidding, Hope, no kidding."

Hope was about to respond to the girl but was interrupted by a scream.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review, reviews make me happy and motivated to continue! Oh, and sorry for any and all grammar errors:)**


	10. Sick 2

**Sick 2 **

**A/N: Hi! How did I get 80 reviews in around nine chapters? It's amazing! Thank you so much for your support on this story! Oh, and that fanfic I told you I'm going to be posting, well, it's out now, please go check it out and tell me what you think! Okay, I don't think you want to keep reading these useless reminders anymore, so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I DONT own Wicked.**

"NO!" Boq screamed, suddenly bolting upright on his bed, surprising all of them.

"Boq, thank goodness you're awake!" Nessa said, but she frowned when she realized that Boq wasn't responding, he was still mumbling, as if he was still asleep,

"Fabala, what's wrong with him?" She asked worriedly, making Elphaba spring into action almost immediately.

"He's delirious because of his fever! Quick, Nat, get a cool cloth, Hope you assist her. He must be dreaming, his eyes aren't really focused right now. Let's try waking him." Elphaba assessed.

Nat and Hope did as they were told while Nessa, Elphaba and Madison tried to wake Boq up.

They tried waking him several times, while Nat pressed the cold cloth to the boys forehead, as Elphaba commanded. Hope was doing the same as well. Nessa and Elphaba were also doing their best in coaxing him to wake up. After what seemed like years but apparently was only 5 minutes, Boq returned to his normal self, making everyone sigh in relief.

"Pass the thermometer, please." Elphaba told Chantal, making the latter nod and pass it to her.

"103.6 We still need to bring it down. But unless we don't know his illness, we can't be sure on what to give him." Elphaba said.

"Boq, how do you feel right now?" Nessa inquired. Boq opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He tried again but failed.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked this time. He held his throat and then shook his head, making their eyes grow wide.

"You lost your voice?" Madison asked, making Boq nod.

"We need to find out what's wrong with him and fast!" Hope exclaimed, making the other girls nod.

"Wait, he has a cough, right?" Nia inquired, making Nat nod.

The room was silent for awhile as they stared at Chantal and Nia, who was searching for the answer to all of their questions.

"We've got it!" Chantal said, making the girls all say in unison say, "What is it?"

"Viral pharyngitis. It says it will eventually pass in a few days."

"Well how can we cure it?" Madison asked.

Nia looked at the laptop before responding, "Gargling with warm water with salt, Tylenol or Ibuprofen to help bring down the fever, and drinking warm liquids are some of them."

For a moment there was a silence in the room before Elphaba eventually said, "Nat, text the others to prepare any warm liquid and a warm salted glass of water. We'll be the ones to work on the medication."

The others nodded and they started their tasks.

* * *

"Where's the salt, guys?" Elisa asked. Stephanie pointed to a near drawer. Elisa thanked her before getting the salt

"Is the water ready for the salt to be placed?" Julie asked. Vanessa walked over to Glinda who said, "Almost, but not yet."

Nelly's phone buzzed, catching everyone else's attention.

"Who is it from?" Fiyero asked.

"Nessa. She says that only three people are allowed to go inside the room for the sake of Boq. Also, she added that Chantal placed the Wii near the living room so the others can play. She says that they'll update us on his condition soon."

"Okay, so who's going," Emily asked. They all thought about this for a moment.

"How about Fiyero, Elisa and Vanessa?" Glinda suggested. They all nodded, and so with that, they went to their respective venues.

* * *

"Oh, poor Boq." Elisa said quietly once they entered the room. Elphaba lightly kissed Fiyero's cheek before whispering back, "He's finally having a peaceful sleep. Put the things on the nightstand, and thanks for doing this. You guys can stay as well."

The three newcomers nodded and did as what they were told.

* * *

They were all quietly chatting with each other until Boq woke up. He still looked pale, and he was still a bit shaky.

"Okay, so Boq, we're going to let you gargle warm salted water, it'll help, alright?" Nessa said, stroking his hair, making him nod.

Nessa and Fiyero helped him to the bathroom while Nia followed with the salted water.

"Oh, by the way, what is he sick with?" Vanessa inquired.

"Viral pharyngitis." Chantal answered, making both Elisa and Vanessa nod.

* * *

The hours passed and Boq began to feel just a bit better. He still felt awful, but a bit better than how he felt awhile ago.

When he finally succumbed to another peaceful sleep, Chantal said, "Let's just do either light activity that he can handle, or let him rest here with someone on watch for a bit. We'll let him join us in our other activities once he fully recovered."

Everybody agreed to this and slowly headed out of the room.

* * *

Currently, In the living room, Glinda and Nelly were having a round of bowling on Wii resorts, but when the two of them (together with the rest), saw the others, they immediately stopped what they were doing and went to them.

"So is he alright?" Julie asked.

"Well, he's going to be with bed rest." Elphaba answered, making she and the others nod.

"How about his dinner?" Glinda asked this time.

"We'll try to make food he can handle, and we'll bring it to his room." Vanessa said.

"Well for now, let's just wish nothing any more serious will happen to him." Nia said, which earned her approval from all of the others."

**A/N: And that was it for this prompt! Sorry for any and all grammar errors, I'm only human and can make mistakes as well. Send in your advice, criticism, favorite lines maybe, and prompts in your review! And don't forget to check out my new fanfic. Bye everyone!**


	11. Flappy Bird

**Flappy Bird **

**A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed my new Wicked fanfic 'A Wickedly Wicked Performance'. Second, I got the idea for this prompt because I can't seem to beat my high score in Flappy Bird which is 52, and this is what lead me to this prompt. And lastly, Boq isn't here for certain reasons, certain reasons I'm sure you guys know why. He's not that sick anymore, but he's still sick, oh, and he also doesn't have his voice yet here. Okay, now on with the chapter. And if this chapter is either short or sucks, then sorry:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. End of conversation.**

Chantal, Nia, Hope, Nelly, and Julie decided to check out the local theater a few blocks away to see how the preparation for the new Wicked production would be. Elisa, Stephanie, Emily, Nat, Vanessa and the Wicked characters stayed behind.

Those who stayed behind were all gathered in the living room, the teenagers on one side, characters on the other, playing their gadgets, since they didn't really know what to do anyway. Glinda, Elphaba, Fiyero and Nessa were experimenting with the games that were there.

"Look at this, it's a game called "2Fuse". Glinda said, amused as her her fingers moved across the screen.

"This is Angry Birds. It's okay." Elphaba said once she passed level 30.

"This Candy Crush thing is really cool." Fiyero said

"Push Panic's nice. It's a bit like 2Fuse but at the same time not." Nessa stated.

They were all experimenting with different games until Glinda came across a certain game.

"What's Flappy Bird?"

* * *

Once the other teenagers were home, Stephanie hurriedly went to the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're all here."

"Wait, where are..." Nia asked, but was cut off by Emily who said, "In the living room playing Flappy Bird. We prepared dinner 30 minutes ago and the four of them just won't budge. At least Boq ate his dinner easily when we brought it to his room."

"Uh oh." Hope muttered.

* * *

"Yes!" Elphaba exclaimed victoriously as she beat her original score. "Got a new high score!"

"You know 60's really hard to beat." Fiyero pouted.

"Guys! How can you even get past 25?! I'm sure I can't!" Glinda said and groaned when she died again.

"Wait almost...aww, I was almost there!" Nessa whined. And at that moment, the teenagers came in.

"Guys, drop the gadgets, it's dinner time." Madison said calmly, the other teenagers nodded in agreement.

Let's just say there's a lot of things that happened after Madison said that statement.

**A/N: Please please please review!**


	12. Surprises

**Surprises **

**A/N: Guys, thank you so much for making me reach 91 reviews in eleven chapters! Also, oh my gosh I got 113 in Flappy Bird! Okay sorry for being random. Here's the update!**

"I got it!" Elphaba exclaimed victoriously at the current spell that she was reading in the Grimmerie.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

"Nessa could you come here?" Elphaba asked, making everyone's attention turn to the younger Thropp.

Nessa nodded before wheeling herself near her older sister.

Elphaba started chanting a spell under her breath, making Nessa's shoes start sparking and making the wheelchair bound girl yell in pain. "Elphaba what in Oz's name! My feet feel like they're on fire! What are you doing?!"

The teenagers silently gasped, knowing what Elphaba was doing, but decided not to spoil.

And finally, Nessa's silver shoes turned into ruby red shoes. Her legs shot forward step by step, making everyone stare in awe while Elphaba smiled widely at her accomplishment.

"Fabala!" Nessa managed to choke out before walking over to her sister and hugging her, making everyone cheer in happiness.

"Thank you so much, Fabala, I love it! Thank you!" Nessa exclaimed, making Elphaba laugh.

"Nessa?" Chantal inquired, making Nessa look at her.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to show this to someone?" Hope asked curiously, making some of the other girls including Glinda giggle slightly.

Nessa chuckled as the realization dawned upon her. "Oh right, of course."

* * *

Nessa slowly opened the door of Boq and Nat's shared room. "Hey sweetheart."

Boq smiled slightly before he rasped, "Hello Nessa."

"How are you feeling?" She inquired.

"Fine, actually, though my throat still hurts a bit." He responded, making her nod.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." She stated, making him look at her curiously.

"What is it?"

Nessa took hold of her chair and started to stand up.

"Nessa, what are you trying to... Sweet Oz!" Boq said once she stood up and sat on his bed.

"How?" He asked.

"Elphaba. She enchanted my shoes with a spell from the Grimmerie." Nessa responded. "Actually, I should ask her to enchant all of my shoes."

Boq laughed and kissed her cheek, happy that his girlfriend was happy.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness:) Please review:)**


	13. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare **

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for helping me reach 100 reviews:) This is my first story to reach 100 reviews, and I'm very thankful for it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Okay, anyway, to celebrate the 100 reviews on this story, here's the new update! And let's just say, I'm adding StephWickedGirl. Thanks for the notice. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wicked. As you see, I am only a fan of it, alright? Now stop being so stupid.**

The gang sat around the floor of the room since they were about to play truth or dare.

"Here's the bottle." Madison said, passing it to Glinda, who placed it in the middle.

"Ready?" Glinda asked. They all nodded and so she spun the bottle. It landed on Chantal.

"Truth or Dare?" Glinda asked excitedly. They all looked at Chantal curiously.

"Truth." Chantal replied after a few moments.

"If you were in a room with a fire, and you were with me and Elphie, and you were only able to save one, what would you pick?"

They all looked at the teenager expectantly.

"Easy, I'd get the fire extinguisher." She exclaimed, making everybody laugh.

"Good one." Elphaba smiled.

Chantal spun the bottle and it faced Nia. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nia said.

"I dare you to go for the rest of the day without wearing pink, starting now." She said. Nia sighed but nodded.

They all waited for Nia to change. She came back wearing a purple summer dress with her hair tied with a white ponytail. Once she sat down, Glinda commented, "Good thing that wasn't my dare, I'm guessing I would be dead." Everyone laughed before continuing.

"Next up." Nia announced, spinning the bottle and making it point at Nat.

"Truth or dare?" Nia asked mischievously, making everyone turn to Nat.

"Dare." Nat said a bit uneasily.

"I dare you to go for the rest of the week without reading any of your books." Nia dared, making everyone 'ooh' at the dare. Nat groaned but nodded.

"That's what you get when you try dare with me."

"You know I wondered why on earth did I say dare with you." Nat muttered under her breath, making Nessa, Boq and Hope laugh, since they were the only ones who heard it.

Nat spun the bottle and it pointed to Elphaba.

"Truth." Elphaba immediately said, beating Nat to it.

"How long have you gone without speaking?" Nat asked, making everyone look at her curiously.

"Let's see...there was this one time when Glinda accidentally cast a spell on me to not speak for a week." Elphaba started, glaring at Glinda, who cowered under her glare. "And let me just tell you it wasn't pretty." She finished, making the four other Wicked characters nod frantically.

"Too scary to imagine." Steph, not Stephanie, shuddered.

"I know right." Hope agreed.

"Okay, let's move on." Chantal said. Elphaba nodded in agreement and so with that she spun the bottle and it landed to Nessa.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Nessa answered.

Elphaba smirked before asking her question, "How long have you had a crush on Boq?"

Everybody turned to Nessa, clearly intrigued by her older sister's question. Nessa started blushing profusely.

"S-Shiz." She answered, when everyone kept staring at her, her blush became even redder.

"It's alright." Boq said, making Nessa relax and everyone cheer.

The bottle spun and it pointed at Fiyero,

"Dare." Fiyero said. Nessa cackled, much to everyone's surprise before saying, "I dare you to wear your white pants for the rest of the day."

Fiyero was only able to mutter a 'what' while everybody laughed hard.

"Go, Tiggular." Elphaba laughed. Fiyero blushed but headed to his and Vanessa's room.

Fiyero came back wearing the pants. Everyone was doing their best to stifle their laughter.

"Wait a clock tick. Why do you even have those pants with you?"

Everybody burst out in laughter again before Fiyero responded, "I-I don't know! Ask Chantal."

Chantal chuckled before responding, "I just had the instinct to do."

Fiyero buried his face in Elphaba's shoulder before spinning the bottle.

* * *

The game went on. And it also involved Nelly giving up her scissors for an hour, which resulted in a screaming match for around 5 minutes, Boq and Glinda having to switch clothes until dinner time, Hope having to sing For the First Time in Forever in an octave higher, and Fiyero getting wet with a bucket of water.

"Okay, that's it for today." Chantal announced, making some cheer and some sigh in relief.

"Is it dinner yet?" Glinda and Boq asked at the same time, making everybody laugh.

"Not yet, actually I think it might take an hour or so before dinner's prepared." Julie replied, making Glinda and Boq groan and everybody laugh again.

"Well, this was fun." Emily said, making everybody agree.

**A/N: Sorry for all my grammar errors. And sorry if ever this was short For you. Please review and tell me what you think! And expect an update for 'A Wickedly Wicked Performance' soon:)**


	14. Shrek the Musical

**Shrek the Musical **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is my update for this story! Though you guys are probably tired of reading this, thank you for your support on this story. Thanks for giving me 100+ reviews. Also, this is really important because I'm going to be using it in a future chapter. I have a few questions that you guys NEED to answer. First of all, which Wicked actress and actor has your favorite impression of: Galinda's "toss toss", Elphaba's Defying Gravity, and Fiyero's Dancing Through Life. Second, what was your favorite chapter in this fic so far, and third what is the one thing that you want to happen in this fic before it ends? Please answer these questions, thanks:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or Shrek the Musical. I just borrowed them so don't sue me, please**

"No, not now, maybe another time...yes!" Chantal said, pulling out a DVD. Let's just say Chantal has A LOT of musical DVDs in her home.

"What'd you get?" Hope asked.

Chantal smiled before responding, "Shrek the Musical. It's nice, I promise." She said. Everybody nodded in approval at the chosen musical so she placed it inside the player. The room silenced as the musical started.

They all learned about Shrek's history in 'Big Bright Beautiful World'. They oohed and ahead as the fairy tale characters as they entered.

Elphaba's eyebrow disappeared into her hairline as she heard one girl say that she's the Wicked Witch.

"She plays the Wicked Witch?" She blurted out, making everyone stifle their laughter.

"You look prettier than her, Fae." Fiyero whispered. Elphaba slapped his arm and said, "You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying, it's looking at things another way." Fiyero responded. Some of them 'awwed' at the conversation.

* * *

They all laughed when Farquaad entered. Even though most of them have seen his appearance in the movie, they still found it funny.

"Is the actor this short?" Julie and Glinda asked simultaneously.

"No, actually, you'll see what I mean later." Nelly responded, making the two girls nod.

* * *

"So I know

He'll appear

Cause there are rules and there are strictures

I believe the storybooks I read

By candlelight

My white knight

My knight and his steed

Will look just like these pictures

It won't be long now, I guarantee." They listened to the three Fiona actresses voice harmonize.

"This is an interesting way of displaying it." Boq said, making them nod in agreement.

"I love their voices!" Steph said. "I agree." Stephanie added.

* * *

At the end of 'What's Up, Duloc?', all the teenagers (excluding Hope, Nelly and Chantal) were near fangirling. Why?

"Did Farquaad just spoof Wicked?" Madison asked, trying to hide her fangirling.

"Mmm hmm." Chantal responded.

"Oh my Oz! I love this musical already!" Nia squealed, making everyone laugh.

"I loved how the setting turned emerald green as Farquaad spoofed it." Nat said, making the other teenagers nod in agreement.

"More watching, less fangirling." Hope fake scolded, making them all laugh.

* * *

They all laughed at Donkey as 'Travel Song' started.

"And I know all I need all along

Is a path and a pal and a song

So I'm singing

And I'm pallin

With you." Chantal quietly sung under her breath. Elphaba was the only one who heard this and commented, "You have a nice voice."

Chantal blushed slightly before thanking her.

The laughter continued as Shrek sang his part.

"Why me, why me?

Tell me what was my crime?

He's as chatty as a parrot, more annoying then a mime.

Why me? Why me?

A simple answer would be fine!

Would someone please send me a sign?"

* * *

'This is How a Dream Comes True' came and went. It was Who I'd Be, and everyone was either near tears or sat on the edge of their seat due to the epic ness of the song.

Chantal paused and looked at them, smirking a bit. "So how is it so far?"

"It's amazifying!" Glinda exclaimed, making them all nod in agreement.

"I love the message it gives too." Elisa said.

"Okay, so let's get something to eat for the rest of Act II before continuing?" Fiyero asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Elphaba spoke for the whole group.

* * *

Once they were all settled in, Chantal played it again.

They all learned of Farquaad's story and listened to the big misunderstanding between Shrek and Fiona.

"Aww, that was so sad!" Glinda muttered, wiping tear.

Elphaba rolled her eyes but patted Glinda's lap anyway.

* * *

Once the finale came and the curtain call was showed, Chantal turned it off.

"Nice musical?" She asked. They all nodded and she laughed.

"You have good choices, indeed." Nessa said. She smiled and thanked her.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! and yes, to those who don't know Shrek the Musical, Farquaad did spoof Wicked in the end in the said number, go check it out! And remember, please answer these questions:**

**Which actor and actresses impressions of Galinda's "toss toss", Elphie's "Defying Gracity" and Fiyero's "Dancing Through Life"**

**What's your favorite chapter in this fic so far?**

**And**

**What is the one thing you want to happen in this fic before it gets finished?**

**Bye!**


	15. Sweet, Sweet Randomness

**Sweet, Sweet Randomness **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for answering my questions. I won't tell you why I asked you that BUT don't worry, I will eventually. And just saying, I'm wondering what should I do on my birthday, which btw is this coming April 20:) You guys can help me by giving suggestions, alright? Sorry for any and all grammar errors. And also I apologize for the...well, pure randomness in this chapter, that's all:)**

"What's it like to be a girl?" Fiyero blurted out curiously during breakfast. Elphaba choked on her meal, Glinda was thinking hard, Nessa gave the prince a questioning look, Boq was stifling his laughter while the teenagers either nearly spit their drink or look at Fiyero oddly.

"Why do you ask?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, why do you ask you brainless prince?" Elphaba asked, making everybody laugh.

Fiyero shrugged honestly before responding, "I'm just curious."

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Well, it's interesting." Nessa started.

"Yes, because you'll always have to fix your hair, impress boys while handling friendship problems!" Glinda said.

"Glinda." Nelly said, making the blonde look to her. "That isn't always the case." She said, making some nod in agreement.

Glinda pouted but said nothing.

"I agree." Elphaba said. Right after that, Elphaba and Nelly frowned, this was the first time they had ever agreed on something.

"Well, it's hard to find true friends so easily, that's right." Chantal pointed out making the others nod yet again in agreement.

"And during special occasions it's a bit harder than boys because you have to find the right dress for the night." Nia said.

"And it's usually interesting because of the different vocal ranges. I mean, boys have different ranges as well but, well..you guys get my point, right?" Nat added. The others agreed at this.

"Yeah, like alto and mezzo soprano are two totally different things!" Madison said, making everyone laugh.

"Yes, and let's see..menstruation." Emily said. Everybody groaned at this but nodded.

"Yeah, we won't go further on that topic, we are eating after all." Steph said, making everyone laugh.

"I second the motion!" Stephanie said this time, pretending to bang the table, which resulted in more rounds of laughter.

"Okay so can we please eat now?" Elisa complained. They all laughed yet again but nodded.

"Did that satisfy your question, Fiyero?" Boq asked curiously. Fiyero nodded before sipping on his drink.

* * *

"Look, I'm Miss Bookiverse!" Glinda exclaimed, putting a book to her head and waving like a crazed woman.

"I prefer Universe." Elphaba said, looking up from her book. Nat frowned when she saw Chantal reading a book and threw a pillow at Nia.

Nia yelled at the contact of the pillow before complaining, "Nat, what was that for?"

"Let me read my books!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes." Nat growled. Nia gulped before nodding. She had never seen Nat this mad before.

"Thank you." Nat smiled, her mission accomplished.

"Glinda, do you even read books?" Nessa asked. Glinda shook her head which made the books land on her feet, making her screech in pain.

"Iron man!"

"Thor!"

"Iron man!"

"Thor!"

The two guys were having a who-is-the-better-Avenger match. Chantal stepped in and said,"I PREFER CAPTAIN AMERICA AND I'M PROUD OF IT!"

Everybody laughed at this comment.

* * *

The teenagers were in Chantal and Nia's room while the characters were in Elphaba and Elisa's room.

"Guys, I need to update a story!" Hope whined. Julie just smacked her on the head.

"Dude, I didn't even do anything to you!" She whined again, making all the other girls laugh.

"I'm able to update my Wicked fics frequently, and my Les Mis occasionally, so I'm good," Chantal said, scanning through her stories,

"I just updated one recently." Nia said.

"I'm still finding the time to update another story soon." Nelly said. Elisa nodded in agreement.

* * *

"THIS IS THE PART OF ME THAT YOU'RE NEVER GONNA EVER TAKE AWAY FROM ME NO!" Glinda sang at the most off key voice possible. The four other characters groaned.

"Glinda...at least sing IN THE RIGHT KEY!" Elphaba yelled. Glinda cowered sheepishly before saying, "BUT...BUT HOW ABOUT THEM!" She said, pointing to the direction of Nia and Chantal's room.

"The walls?" Fiyero asked. Boq hit him in the head before he realized what she meant. "Oh you mean the teenagers."

Nessa rolled her eyes but nodded. You can faintly hear in the background Madison sing Defying Gravity and Chantal singing Mamma Mia, both girls were being cheered at and were in key.

"THEY'RE IN KEY!" Boq, Nessa and Elphaba exclaimed.

**A/N: Like the chapter says, sweet sweet randomness. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	16. Pillow Fight

**Pillow Fight**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, here is your updates! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. Sooner or later I'll have to be working on my Les Mis story so I'll just finish this first:) And no, I'm not going to tell you guys why I asked those questions in an earlier chapter:) Oh, and there are some room assignment changes: Stephanie and Madison will room together and Steph and Julie will room together. Thanks for the notice.**

**Disclaimer: I know I do this in almost every chapter, but just in case. I only own the plot and the story and the rights to my story, not Wicked, the book Wicked or the rights to anything Wicked related.**

"I know what we should do!" Glinda exclaimed. Elphaba groaned, Nelly face palmed, Emily encouraged her to continue while Steph looked at her curiously.

"How about...a pillow fight later after dinner?!" Glinda squealed. The others shared a look between themselves before eventually nodding.

"Sounds good!" Nia and Madison said in unison.

"Alright then! After dinner, grab a pillow and head over to me and Emily's room." Glinda said. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

After having dinner, they all headed to their respective rooms to get their pillows.

"See you guys there!" Glinda said, happily dragging Emily along with her.

Elphaba shook her head before saying, "She's way too bubbly."

"I'll say." Madison responded sarcastically.

"Well, we won't want her to throw a fit at us if we're not on time, don't we?" Nat asked. The others shook their heads. "Well then we'll have to get ready."

Chantal agreed. "You're definitely right there. Let's get going then!"

* * *

"So, are you girls excited?" Nessa asked, walking over to them. (long story short, Elphaba enchanted all of her shoes.)

"I guess it's alright with me." Hope shrugged. Nelly held her pillow but said nothing.

* * *

"Why aren't you excited, Biq?" Nat teased lightly. Boq groaned before responding, "Not you as well, Nat! It's Boq and you know I don't love Glinda anymore."

Nat laughed before patting him on the head. "Well, what are you waiting for ya little munchkin?"

Boq groaned again which made Nat laugh.

"I'm just teasing, Biq."

"NAT!"

* * *

"You ready, Vanessa?" Fiyero asked.

Vanessa nodded as she picked up her pillow.

"Play fair, Tiggular." She reminded in a warning manner. Fiyero smirked and then said, "I don't have any promises promised, Nessie."

Vanessa sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Let's go, Elisa. The last thing I want is for Glin to throw a fit at me saying, 'Oh Elphie, you're so late! You're never late for class but you're late for a party!' And those nonsense.

Elisa laughed at her roommate. She could just imagine Glinda saying that.

"Well, I'm all done here so let's go."

* * *

Madison got her pillow and asked Stephanie, "You ready?"

Stephanie nodded as she finished jotting down something. Madison attempted to look at it but Stephanie said, "You shouldn't look at private property."

Madison rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

* * *

Steph and Julie were walking to Emily and Glinda's room.

"Well, I'm guessing it's going to be an interesting night." Julie said. Steph nodded in agreement.

"Especially for the fact that the Wicked gang are with us."

* * *

"Okay everybody listen up." Emily said.

"We'll have a timer for this thing. No groupings, but let's see how many hits we can do!" Glinda said. Everybody couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Sure thing, Glin." Elisa said from her spot

Glinda pressed the start button and said, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

* * *

Elphaba felt a pillow to the head. She turned and realized it was Nelly.

"Oh it's on." Elphaba smirked mischievously as they started hitting each other.

* * *

"I've got you now, Fifi!" Glinda exclaimed as she hit Fiyero. Fiyero groaned before hitting Glinda on her head, messing her golden locks.

Glinda gasped dramatically before screeching, "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY LOOKS!"

* * *

Julie was currently battling Hope. "I've got you now, Hope!"

Hope smiled evilly before saying, "Not yet!"

* * *

Chantal was fighting Boq while Nessa was battling Steph.

"Oh you're good Chantal, but you're just not good enough!" Boq exclaimed, hitting her hard.

"This isn't the end, honey." Chantal said, smacking him back.

"Ow! Girl at least keep me far from the door!" Steph complained once she felt the edge of the door contact with her head. Nessa just laughed before they were battling again.

* * *

It was already 11:45 PM when they finished, because most of them wanted to sleep.

"I guess I accept your surrender." Fiyero smirked. Glinda pouted before hitting him one last time.

"This was fun, but I'm tired. Let's just check the results another time." Chantal said. The others agreed to this.

"Let's help fix you and Emily's bed before leaving." Nia said. And so with that, they smoothed out Emily and Glinda's bed, put all scattered things back in place, greeted each other goodnight before going to sleep.

**A/N: I actually put a Parent Trap and Thor: The Dark World reference. Sorry for grammar errors and please review with advice, comments, and prompts! Bye! Gotta go update my other stories:)**


	17. Fears

**Fears**

**A/N: Anyhow, here I am, back again with your update! Really though, I thank you so much for the reports on this story! I hope that you guys like this chapter, though I'm honestly not quite sure if this chapter is going to be long or short. Since I don't really know the list of all of our fears, I'm just going to start with the characters. If you didn't get that statement, it's alright because you'll get it when you get to the actual chapter. I suggest you do not ignore this reminder. Okay, and the main reason on why I asked you those questions is because: when I'll update on my birthday, though I have to be quick to post 'cause it'll be Easter Sunday, I'm going to make a special chapter for y'all which consists of reminiscing from past chapters and a visit from your favorite Wicked stars! Okay, I won't spoil anymore. Here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: I'm quite sure by now that you guys know that I don't own Wicked, right? Well if you don't, then hate to break it to you angel, but I won't own Wicked, and neither will you (Well, unless you're Steven Schwartz or Greg Maguire then I take that statement back)**

"Okay, now that all of us have said our fears, how about the four of you?" Julie asked, pointing to Elphaba, Glinda, Boq and Nessarose. Fiyero had gone out to buy food for dinner.

"Well, though I won't actually fully show what I'm afraid of, I'm not a lover of enclosed spaces." Elphaba started.

"Well, besides for the fact that I'm scared for all of my clothes to get dirty." Glinda started, earning a laugh from the teenagers and an eye roll from Elphaba. "I hate spiders. They are so plain creepy!" She finished.

"I don't really like heights that much." Boq admitted sheepishly.

"I really am scared of fire, but funny how I'm okay with cooking. I've never figured out why though." Nessa stated.

"Aww, too bad we can't ask Fiyero." Nia pouted.

Elphaba smirked and cackled.

"What is it, Elphaba?" Steph asked.

"Well…" Elphaba started. "I know what Fiyero's scared of." She said.

"What is it?" Elisa asked. Everybody leaned in closer to hear the raven haired witch to reply.

"He's scared of…"

* * *

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed. Elphaba nodded before bursting out into laughter, soon quickly followed by the others.

"I can't believe it! Prince Fiyero Tiggular, crowned prince of the Vinkus, scared of…that thing!" Madison said before laughing again.

"I mean, I know it's mean to laugh at people's fear because you know, we all have them but Fiyero's is just…sorry, I can't handle it." Hope said this time.

"I couldn't agree more, Hope." Nelly said.

"How did you find out?" Stephanie asked curiously. "Through his parents when I first met them. His parents are very kind, by the way, and are certainly not brainless." Elphaba replied, making everybody laugh yet again at the response.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Chantal said. Everybody turned to the teenager before she continued, "It's totally normal for Fiyero to have a scream fest, right?"

"I like where you're going with this." Nat said, realizing what Chantal meant.

"I mean, we want to see his reaction for real. Just once." Vanessa said this time, catching on to what she meant.

Soon everybody got what Chantal had meant and agreed.

"You think we should…you know, prank him?" Boq asked. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's start planning." Elphaba said, smiling mischievously as Nia handed her a pad and paper.

* * *

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Fiyero called out as he headed to the kitchen to put down the food.

Assuming that they were all in the living room, he went over there.

And the moment he step foot in the room, he screamed a scream way too high for a boy.

Everybody soon came out, laughing at the prince. Elphaba went to him and hugged him, trying to get him back to earth.

"Oz to Fiyero!" She said. Fiyero finally and placed a hand over his heart. He was wondering how in the world did they know what he was scared of.

"Fae, did you tell?" Fiyero asked accusingly. Everybody laughed while clearing up the mess they made while Elphaba nodded.

"Don't worry, Yero, everybody has their fears which could be laughed about."

"Indeed." Nessarose agreed. "Especially if they're afraid of clowns."

**A/N: And that was it everyone. Favorite lines, comments, advice and prompts are definitely welcome! Sorry if ever this was too short for you:) Until next time. Oh, and I hope you guys liked my announcement in the higher a/n:) **


	18. Karaoke (2)

**Karaoke (2) **

**A/N: So, I couldn't really think of a prompt so here it is, your update. And for all of you Phantom of the Opera fans out there, do you guys ship RaoulxChristine or PhantomxChristine? I need this for a future chapter, so if you know this lovely musical, please respond to this question. Thanks!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any other song used here. All rights go to their respective owners and not me, so don't sue me please:)**

"Karaoke, again?" Elphaba groaned. The others nodded.

"Don't worry, I don't think the prompter will choose you since you were chosen last time. But I'm not 100 percent sure, I just have a feeling." Julie responded, making Elphaba sigh slightly in relief.

"Okay prompter, go!" Glinda exclaimed.

"It says...Madison." Nia called out. They all cheered as Madison went onstage.

She readied herself as the song started.

_"Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down." _Madison sang.

Once the song finished, everyone clapped while Elisa said, "Oh my gosh I can't believe you got to sing that! Lucky!"

"Yeah, you are lucky!" Hope said this time.

Madison chuckled slightly before sitting down.

"Next up's Steph." Nia read. Steph stood up and headed to the mic and started the song

_"And I'll stand there with the Wizard_

_Feeling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it_

_I'd be so happy I could melt!_

_And so it would be for the rest of my life_

_And I want nothing else till I die_

_Held in such high esteem_

_When people see me they will scream_

_For half of Oz's favorite team_

_The Wizard and I!"_ She finished.

"Again, lucky!" Nia said, making the others either laugh or nod in agreement.

"Okay, Chantal, you're up!" Hope read. Chantal's eyes widened but she complied and headed to the mic.

She internally yelled in happiness at the song prepared for her.

"_I love him_

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known!_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_." Chantal finished after a few minutes.

"That was great!" Nat commented.

"Yeah. And you were given a good song choice too." Nelly spoke up this time.

"Okay who's up next, Nia?" Emily asked.

"Umm...let's see...Elisa." Nia responded. Elisa excitedly stood up and went to the mic.

"Wow." Elisa muttered as the song started.

"_Popular_

_You're gonna be popular_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys_

_When you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce_

_Ooh!_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear_

_How to fix your hair_

_Everything that really counts to be popular..._" She started.

Once Elisa's song finished, Nelly said, "Nia it seems that you're the last one."

Nia looked surprised but quickly recovered. She stood up and waited for the song to cue.

"Wow, this prompter sure does love Let it Go!" Nessa said, making everyone else laugh before Nia started to sing the famous song from Frozen.

"_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_." Nia finished

**A/N: And that was it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. And also, please answer my question above if possible and keep requesting those prompts!**


	19. Phantom

**Phantom (Of the Opera)**

** A/N: So I'm guessing you guys know why I asked you those shipping questions the other chapter. Anyhow, If you haven't seen Phantom, I suggest you should watch the 25th anniversary, it's amazing, from the cast to the make-up to ugh everything! Okay. So yeah, I suggest you watch that version:) That's all:) Oh and I know it's out of topic but watch Les Mis if you haven't! 10th or 25th concert, 2012 film, watch any adaptation (though be careful with certain parts in the film) *clears throat* yeah:)**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing musical related except my fanfics, posters and cast recordings:)**

"Which production are we watching?" Nelly asked. Chantal replied while popping in the DVD, "25th Anniversary"

"This is gonna be great!" Nat said, the others nodding in agreement,

"I've read the book, so this'll be fun to watch." Elphaba added.

* * *

The opening came and went. They saw the different characters appear. They saw how the managers were changed as well. And they also watched Carlotta storm off, saying she's not singing unless the mystery of the Opera Ghost is over, Piangi following.

They watched as Christine was volunteered by her best friend Meg and how she sang 'Think of Me'.

"I love her voice!" Julie commented.

"I do too, she's known most for her role as 'Ariel' in 'The Little Mermaid'." Madison replied.

"Is that Raoul?" Glinda asked curiously. She had heard of this musical from the teenagers but had never actually seen it. She knows the characters as well.

"It is." Boq replied.

* * *

"I love Raoul and Christine!" Nelly exclaimed. Hope and Cnantal shook their heads disapprovingly. "I beg to disagree!" Chantal said, Hope nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Nelly." Stephanie said.

"Team Phantom!" Hope and Chantal whisper yelled.

"Raoul!"

"Phantom!"

"Raoul!"

"PHANTOM!"

"RAOUL!"

"Guys, don't ruin the moment!" Nia complained, Madison nodding in agreement.

"We are not finished." Stephanie said.

"Indeed you're not." Steph agreed.

"Shush!" Julie said, making them all laugh.

* * *

"Sing once again with me

A strange duet

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me

To glance behind..." The Phantom sang.

"Wow, that's a bit creepy." Fiyero said, Boq nodding in agreement.

"I like the song arrangement though." Nessa piped up.

"And it's nice how they fixed up the Royal Albert Hall." Elisa said this time.

* * *

They all marveled at the acting ability of Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess at 'Music of the Night'

"I love Ramin Karimloo's voice." Chantal swooned. "He's a good Enjolras, but no one beats Aaron Tveit." She adds.

"Don't tell me we're watching the sequel?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't really like the sequel." Chantal said.

* * *

Notes came and went and somehow after a few more moments they ended up in "All I Ask of You."

"My eyes!" Chantal complained, earning a slap from the leg from Nelly.

"I don't know. In my opinion I ship her with Phantom." Elphaba stated. "Thank you!" The two (Hope and Chantal) screamed.

"Guys." Madison complained.

"Sorry. But if it helps you, I ship Raoul with Christine." Glinda said.

"Raoul." Nessa said.

"Phantom." Boq said.

"Raoul." Fiyero answered. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Could you guys keep quiet?" Steph scolded, making them all laugh.

They continued to watch as the chandelier "fell" in a very epic way at the end of Act I.

* * *

"I love the dresses!" Glinda and Emily swooned, talking about the costumes in 'Masquerade.'

"Wow the Phantom looks creepy in that thing." Nessa said.

"Well he is The Red Death here." Stephanie said.

* * *

After a few numbers, 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' played.

"Love this song!" Vanessa gushed.

"Too much emotion." Hope said, Elisa nodding in agreement.

* * *

'Wandering Child' passed, and then 'Down Once More' came about, which is easier to say as 'Final Lair'

"God Raoul is just..ugh!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Poor Phantom, he just needs somebody to love." Chantal said, sniffing.

And then, Phantom's line came on and there were a mix of crying and snickering, by the way it's 'You alone can make my song take flight, it's over now the music of the night.'

And then they watched the curtain call and extra performances before Chantal stopped it.

"Love Phantom!" Nelly said simply.

"It was a nice musical!" Nia exclaimed, Nat nodded in agreement.

"I loved the tragic romance, though." Glinda added, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Snack time!" Vanessa said, making everyone resolve in cheers.

**A/N: If ever you have your views in the shipping and I didn't include you in the ship battle, sorry, forgive me, that means you didn't tell me which ship you'd go down with:) Please review and tell me what you think! 'Til next time:)**


	20. Easter Egg Hunt

**Easter Egg Hunt**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So Easter Sunday (And my birthday) is four days away. But in this story I decided that we have an Easter Egg Hun**t **in advance since I'm doing a different chapter for my actual birthday. And I'm going to start responding to your reviews in my a/n (Well, I'll try to every chapter) Oh and Happy 20****th**** chapter everyone!**

**Doglover645 – I'll try to make a chapter of that soon:)**

**NellytheActress – I love Ramin Karimloo as Phantom, and one of the main reasons of that is that he was the first Phantom I watched. To your question, lemme go Christine on you, "HOW DARE YOU!" haha okay I can't answer that. Marius or Fiyero? Wanna kill me Nelly?**

**ThroppSister: I bet you'll love Phantom for sure:)**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: *high fives you for shipping Phantom and Christine***

**StephWickedGirl: Haha I can be like that too, but in this chapter I just have to fight for my ship! Lol that was weird. Oh, and here's your update**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yessss, snacks do that alright. And I'm glad you found the arguments interesting. Here's your update!**

"Isn't it like four days away from Easter?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"Yes, but we have other plans on that day." Nia responded.

"What other plans?" Chantal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"NOTHING." Nia responded. Chantal stared at her before shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay so all Easter eggs are in hiding, right?" Madison asked. Glinda and Emily nodded.

"Okay, so the top three people to gather the most number of eggs get a prize according to their liking." Elisa said.

"Sounds like a plan." Nelly said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Okay, let's go to the main room if there are no more questions." Julie said. And so with that, they headed to the main room.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Madison asked. They all nodded.

"Boq, start the timer!" Nia commanded. Boq nodded and they started to hunt.

* * *

Nat and Steph were together hunting for eggs. Currently, Nat has 17 and Steph 18.

"Aha!" Nat exclaimed and grabbed the egg hidden beneath the chair.

"Oh another one!" Steph exclaimed, going beside where Nat was.

* * *

Fiyero and Boq were raising each other to the place where numerous eggs lay.

"Ha, I got here first!" Boq exclaimed, grabbing eggs as he spoke. Fiyero groaned before catching up.

* * *

"Madison found some more!" Chantal shouted to Madison.

"Cool." Madison said, following Chantal.

"Yes, I got a lot!" Chantal exclaimed.

"Me too." Madison said back.

* * *

"Yes, ha Elisa I'm going to beat you to it!" Nia exclaimed. Elisa whirled around and her eyes widened at the eggs Nia had found.

"That's not fair you had a good head start!"

* * *

"Wow Nessa, why are you so fast in running?' Hope asked, panting as she and Nessa opened the drawer.

"My shoes help." Nessa shrugged.

* * *

"I'm going to beat you, Nelly!" Elphaba yelled.

"Oh no you're not!" Nelly retorted, running after Elphaba, her Easter basket in hand.

"Yes I am!" She heard Elphaba counter.

* * *

"You can't steal my eggs, Glinny!" Emily said.

Glinda growled before running after Emily.

* * *

"And we're done." Nia said.

"Exhausting but enjoyable." Nelly stated.

"Agreed." Said Nessa.

"Okay so the third person with the most number of eggs is Glinda, second is Madison and first is Hope. Tell me what prizes you want and we'll give it to you." Chantal announced. Everybody congratulated the winners.

"Now that was fun, let's celebrate with something." Elisa said.

"Hmm….I know!" Glinda piped up. Everyone turned to her curiously.

And let's just say the rest is history….

**A/N: And that was it. If you are one of the winners, please go PM or review to me what you want as a gift in this story. I'm working on my birthday chapter and I bet you'll guys'll like it. And to Nelly, please ask me a different character on which I like, but if you ask me to pick between Enjolras and Fiyero, do not expect an answer. And for the others out there, please review cause reviews really make my day!**


	21. Chantal's Birthday Chapter

**Chantal's Birthday Chapter**

**A/N: So here is the long awaited birthday chapter! Today is My birthday, actually. Okay, please review and tell me what you think! and sorry for any and all grammar errors. And I'm not really sure if this chapter turns out nice but...yeah:)**

**NiatheWickedLover: Well here's your update:)**

**ThroppSister: Glad you liked this chapter:)**

**Woodland59: IKR**

**Doglover645: Haha thanks**

**StephWickedGirl: *nods head in agreement***

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Erm...I'll see what I can do.**

**NellytheActress: Fine, Marius. I like Marius as a character, actually, and I guess I'd play Valjean. **

**spiritwarrior27: Sorry bout that**

**JustYoRegularFictionLover: Thanks for the greetings. Enjoy your update!**

**Guest: I'm glad you love this story:) Well, I'm also hoping you'd like my update today:)**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot, life, iPad mini...but not Wicked or anything else borrowed here.**

"Umm guys this is a lot of things to buy." Chantal said as she finished reading the list of things needed to be bought.

"Yes, but at least you can start early." Julie stated.

"What exactly do you need this for?" Chantal questioned.

"It's for something special." Elphaba chimed in.

Chantal sighed but complied. "Alright then. I'll guess I'll go then." She said.

"Let me lead you to the door." Fiyero offered. Chantal thanked him as the two of them headed out the door.

* * *

Once Fiyero came in, they all stood up. "Okay everyone, we should really finish fixing everything up before she comes back." Elisa says.

"Okay, so where are the decorations?" Emily asked.

"Leave that to me, Nelly, Nessa and Madison. You can join in if you want." Glinda replied.

"Music?"

"On it." Nat, Boq, Stephanie and Elphaba responded.

"Food?"

"I, Fiyero, Julie, Steph, and you, Elisa are in charge of that." Nia responded.

"Me and Hope will pitch in in all areas." Vanessa said

"Okay everyone, we have a party to fix!" Elisa announced.

* * *

Chantal sighed again as she bought a dress. She wondered why on earth did they need a dress her size with her choice of clothing. And the fact that bugged her even more was that she knew that there was something she was forgetting...a day, to be specific.

"Oh come on Chantal, why the fudge can't you remember what day it is today?" She muttered to herself as she headed out the store.

* * *

"Is the cake done?" Nia asked as she and Steph finished off the refreshments.

"Yes." Elisa responded. They had made the cake the design of the French flag with the design of posters of Chantal's favorite musical. How they managed to do that they honestly didn't know.

"Cool I bet she'll love it!" Steph said.

"Once she actually remembers it's her birthday." Nia said.

* * *

"I have the USB so it makes my life easier." Nat said as she started playing Chantal's playlist. You see, this is Chantal's USB stolen by Nia.

"Well Chantal is going to wonder how in Oz did we get her USB." Elphaba said, the others nodding in agreement.

"She has a nice soundtrack." Stephanie said as 'Reflection' came.

* * *

"What the French Revolution why do they need a ring of my choice?!" Chantal exclaimed. How the fudge was she going to pay for this?!

"Can this shopping day get any worse?"

* * *

"Thanks you two!" Glinda said as Vanessa and Hope hung the Les Mis poster .

"You're welcome." The two said in unison.

"Glin help me out here!" Nessa said as she hung the 'Phantom of the Opera' poster.

"I'll do it!" Emily said, helping her.

* * *

"Cookies and cream ice cream's ready!" Fiyero called out

"Good, now we just need the Double Dutch." Julie walked to the area where the said ice cream was placed.

* * *

"What is up with those demented people?!" Chantal exclaimed as she headed to the last two shops.

She sighed as her phone buzzed.

_Where are you?_

_On my second to the last store._

* * *

"She has two more stores to go to!" Vanessa called out.

"There we go!" Hope exclaimed as the 'Wicked' poster was hung.

"That was great!" Nessarose exclaimed, high diving Hope.

* * *

"She's on her way home!" Boq announced.

"Go to your places everyone!" Nelly said. They all nodded and headed to their places.

"Guys?" They heard Chantal call out

"1...2...3..." Nia whisper yelled, and with that, the lights turned on and they all said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Chantal just stood there, her mouth slightly agape.

"So this is the day you forgot, eh?" Nelly chuckled.

"I-I guess." She stammered.

"Let's head to your room. We shouldn't let those clothes to waste." Madison said.

"Wh-What?!" Chantal asked, but her question was never answered as she was rushed to her room.

* * *

Once everyone was formally dress, Chantal entered wearing a hot pink knee high dress, with red wedges.

"Guys, this is amazing!" She gasped in awe at the sight.

"You're welcome." Madison said, making them all laugh.

"Happy birthday, Chanty." Nat said.

**A/N: Sorry for a possibly crappy chapter. Reviews are still welcome though!**


	22. Bumper Cars

**Bumper Cars**

**A/N: Here's your update! So I'll be out of town for around three days so let me update while I can. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this update! This is sort of related to Doglover645's request to go go karting, but well…a bit more different. Enjoy! And forgive me for any and all grammar errors I made. Also, what are your ships in Les Mis? Okay, review responses:**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Thanks for the birthday wishes!**

**NellytheActress: Yes, I do hear the people sing…;)**

**ThroppSister: Thanks for the wishes! Yeah, I think it was best that you stole my USB. And I didn't know what phrase to use so I used that:)**

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks for the well wishes, and here's your update!**

**Spiritwarrior27: Wow, that's cool:) Tell her I said belated happy birthday, then!**

**Doglover645: Thanks for the cake!**

**StephWIckedGirl: Thanks:) Here's your update!**

**Fandomsforinfinity: Yeah, I just HAD to use that statement. Does it remind you of something? You know maybe *coughs* Les Miserables *coughs* **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Wicked, why do you ask?**

The group looked at the room in awe. They had never knew that it was possible to have a room like this.

"C-Chantal, how on earth do you have a room like this?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, how?" Vanessa asked this time.

"Well, I just…do." Chantal shrugged, going to the control center. It was a bumper cars room.

"Well this looks interesting." Nessa said.

"It does! Are we supposed to step in now, Chantal?" Madison responded. They all looked at the black haired teenager.

She thought about the question before nodding.

"Oh and to make your lives easier I already labeled the cars." She said once all of them started to go to the cars.

"Oh, goodie!" Glinda exclaimed, which earned laughter from the others.

Chantal went to the remaining pink bumper car with her name on it before looking for the control area, which was in her bumper car. She found it and excitedly pressed the button.

"We're off!" She exclaimed as she started to maneuver her bumper car, the others quickly following behind.

* * *

"I've got you now, Nelly!" Elphaba exclaimed, her dark blue car bumping into Nelly's vine green car. You see, the two of them were officially frenemies, sort of enemies on normal occasions but rarely genuinely kind.

"Oh no you don't, ya little Thropp!" Nelly retorted, bumping her car into Elphaba's as well.

* * *

"Aww, come on!" Glinda whined as Nia bumped her car into hers. Both cars were pink, in case you didn't guess.

"Can't catch me!" Nia said. Glinda growled before making her car chase after Nia's car, the latter quickly moving another way so that she was avoided.

* * *

"Got you, Hope!" Stephanie said as her car bumped into Hope's

"Jeez, girl, you sure can bump a car." Hope said. Stephanie just smirked but said nothing.

* * *

"Ha, got you Boq!" Chantal exclaimed. She managed to get a good aim while Boq was helping Nat escape Steph.

"Wow, I guess no good deed goes unpunished." He muttered, bumping back.

"Stop stealing Elphaba's line, you munckin!" Chantal yelled.

* * *

"Not going to get me!" Nessarose said as Fiyero's car went after her.

"Yes I am!" Fiyero responded, speeding up a bit.

Nessa just shrugged as she sped up as well.

* * *

"Not slowing down!" Elisa said as Vanessa chased after. Just so you know, Vanessa and Steph got tired of chasing each other.

"Of course you won't, but it doesn't stop me!" Vanessa said.

* * *

"Ha, got you brainless!" Emily drove victoriously. Fiyero scowled before advancing his car, which made it bump into Emily.

"Ha, got you back!" He smirked. Emily rolled her eyes before speeding up again.

* * *

"And that's it for today!" Chantal said, pressing the button, making all cars stop.

"Well, that was fun!" Nelly said, everybody nodding in agreement.

"I hope for more activities like this to come!" Elisa said, her eyes narrowing at Chantal. They all chuckled as Chantal raised her hands in mock surrender.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! Guys I just finishing listening to 'Stars' from Les Mis so I've got to go make my sequel. Until the next update, lovely readers!**


	23. Meeting More Characters

**Meeting More Characters**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, I just HAD to do this. So, just in case you like or love Les Mis and I make you love different characters, forgive me, this is just fiction after all. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and these characters may or may not stay with us for a while. Okay, responses:**

**Doglover645: You are indeed welcome:)**

**Nia: Sorry, too lazy to put your username. Haha, figured you would like bumping into Glinda's car, especially if the car was pink:)**

**ThroppSister: Btw, glad you like my ship in Phantom! And also great that you liked the precious chapter.**

**Hope: Too lazy to put your username in as well. I wonder that as well.**

**NellytheActress: Sorry about that...will fix that. And thanks for mentioning your ships!**

**StephWickedGirl: Sorry, Marius and Cosette forever! I ship Enjolras and Eponine, though**

"Guys, we are going to have new visitors!" Chantal squealed excitedly.

"Who?" Julie and Nelly asked in unison.

"You'll see." Chantal responded, her eyes lighting up.

"They will be decent with me, right?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course they will!"

"Okay then, do your work!" Nessa said this time. The teenager nodded, and with a wave of her hand, Les Amis de I'ABC including Cosette and Eponine appeared.

"I'm loving this already." Nelly smiled.

"Chantal, care to introduce?" Nia asked curiously. Chantal nodded before heading to where the characters were standing.

"Hey, Chantal, long time since we last saw you." Courfeyrac greeted.

"You've been with them before?" Boq asked.

"Well, we are not going into that conversation." Chantal said in the most serious tone possible. The others simply nodded, still curious as to how she managed to meet these people.

"Hello to you to boys, and Cosette and Eponine." She said, acknowledging the two girls.

"Hey." Cosette smiled, going up to hug her.

"Nice to see you again. And if you don't mind me asking, who are they?" Eponine asked, pointing to the other teenagers and the Wicked characters.

"Well, these are my friends...let me name them all...Nelly, Hope, Julie, Stephanie, Steph, Nia, Madison, Emily, Elisa, Nat, Vanessa, Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, Nessa and Fiyero." Chantal said, pointing to each one,

"That was a mouthful." Combeferre chuckled, the others nodding in agreement.

"Good thing you didn't leave anyone of us out." Madison pointed out.

"Now, go introduce your other friends." Elphaba smirked, although deep down she reall wanted to know them because they weren't judging her at all.

Chantal groaned playfully but did it anyway. "Eponine, Cosette, Enjolras, Combeferre, Marius, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Bossuet, Joly, Feuilly, Jehan and Bahorel."

"Well, why don't we head to the living room then?" Elisa offered after a few moments of silence. Hey all nodded as they proceeded to the said room.

* * *

"Your bad luck is that bad?" Fiyero asked in shock. Everybody laughed but Bossuet just nodded.

"Yup, but my life seemed to turn out okay." The man eventually responded.

"Is 'Jol any less stubborn from last time?" Chantal asked.

"No." All of the Amis responded. Eponine and Cosette laughed while the others looked at the, curiously and confusingly.

"If you're wondering why I asked that, Enjolras is REALLY, and I mean REALLY, stubborn." Chantal explained, answering everybody else's silent question.

"Oh." Nat spoke for the group,

"As stubborn as Elphie?" Glinda inquired, earning a smack from Elphaba and laughter from the others.

"Well from his looks it seems like it." Nelly shrugged.

"You're not wrong with that." Grantaire agreed, resulting in Enjolras glaring at him.

"But honestly...this girl is stubborn too." Marius said, pointing to Chantal.

"Yes, you're not wrong." Enjolras smirked, looking at the girl.

Chantal shot him a death glare, making almost everyone cower at her gaze.

"I didn't know you were that good at death staring." Boq stated, the others in agreement.

"Nelly, Elphaba, Enjolras and Combeferre still beat me though." Chantal replied.

"Thanks." Nelly smiled.

"Well, you're getting good." Enjolras remarked.

"I want to glare like that." Nia chimed in.

"We can show you." Combeferre offered.

"Yay!"

* * *

The hours passed by and the group were having an amazifying time. It was around eight thirty when they finished eating dinner and were all settled in the living room.

"Well, since you guys were such wonderful guests, how about if you stayed here for a while?" Steph asked, the others nodding in agreement.

The Les Mis characters shared a look before nodding, everybody cheering at their response.

"Great! Nia and Madison will give you room assignments." Chantal said.

**A/N: Review? Advice, constructive criticisms, prompts and many more are welcome. Sorry for all grammar errors by the way.**


	24. Killers

**Killers**

**A/N: So I discovered this game through my workshop and it was very awesome. I was the killer in the sample round, and civilian in the rest. The rules are explained in this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy:)**

"Killers?" The others asked in both confusion and curiosity.

"Yes. Now, here are the rules: I'll give all of you one card, and if it has a C, you're a civilian, if you're a K, you're a killer, and D are the doctors. There are two killers, and each round they will both secretly eliminate one round, and in the second round onwards, the doctors can revive one person, if they're still alive. Now, per round, two people are killed. How? When one gets eliminated, the others accuse of who is the killer. The person who majority thinks is the killer is out. If both killers are out, the game is done and everyone else wins. If the killers are alive until there are like one or two other people left, the killers win. Questions?" Chantal explained as explainable as possible. Everyone, much to her relief, understood and shook her heads no meaning no questions.

"Okay, I'm the game master. And I'll start passing the cards." Chantal announced as she silently passed the cards.

To make the reader's life easier, here are everybody's cards:

Nia - civilian

Madison - civilian

Vanessa - civilian

Nessa - civilian

Fiyero - killer

Elphaba - civilian

Glinda - civilian

Boq - doctor

Emily - civilian

Elisa - civilian

Nelly - civilian

Hope - civilian

Nat - doctor

Stephanie - civilian

Julie - civilian

Steph - civilian

Enjolras - civilian

Courfeyrac - civilian

Joly - civilian

Combeferre - killer

Bossuet - civilian

Bahorel - civilian

Marius - civilian

Eponine - civilian

Jehan - civilian

Feuilly - civilian

Grantaire - civilian

Cosette - civilian

"Ready everyone?" Chantal asked. Everyone nodded. "Everybody close your eyes except for the killers."

Her eyes widened and she suppressed a chuckle. She wondered if they would ever guess it was them.

"Killers, take your pick then."

The two men discussed with the teenager and the teenager smiled. "Okay everyone, open your eyes."

"Emily, you've been eliminated." She said. "Start the accusations people."

She counted the results... "3 for Enjolras, 4 for Madison. Sorry Madison." Chantal said, Madison sighed but nodded.

"Okay, next round, killers get ready."

* * *

It was currently the third round, and so far, Emily, Glinda and Jehan were out, and Madison and Grantaire were revived.

"Elphaba you have been eliminated."

At this, Nelly immediately became out due to accusations.

* * *

They were in the fourth round now..

"Nia has been eliminated."

They all stared at each other. The killers were now harder to guess. So they kept going.

* * *

"Guys, the killers win, show your cards." Chantal announced. They all turned their cards.

"COMBEFERRE?!" Half of them shouted.

"FIYERO?!" The other half shouted. Chantal was currently laughing her head off.

"Oh how you've betrayed me, 'Ferre." Courfeyrac said, bringing his hand to his heart for dramatic effect, making everyone laugh.

"How could I have not known?" Elphaba asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"The killers are too unpredictable." Julie said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Madison added.

"Great job, you guys!" Cosette and Nia said in unison, referring to the two killers.

"Thanks." The men smiled back.

**A/N: Sorry for possible crappiness and grammar errors:)**


	25. Truth or Dare 2

**Truth or Dare**

**A/N: So I knew that this has to happen again with the Les Mis characters joining. Okay, so room assignments will be said tomorrow, so watch out for that:) Oh and one question, who is your favorite Avenger? I need this for a future chapter, thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own Wicked, and no, not Les Mis either, surprised?**

"Is everyone ready?" Madison asked as she placed the bottle at the center of the circle they made.

"Yup." Julie replied, speaking for the rest of the group. The others just modded in agreement.

"Okay then, let's start!" Nia exclaimed, spinning the bottle. It landed on Cosette.

"Truth or Dare?" Nia asked mischievously. Nat turned to Cosette and shot her a warning look which clearly said 'You won't even dare to try saying dare to that girl'.

Cosette, understanding Nat, replied, "Truth."

"What are some of your favorite musicals?"

"Well, Les Mis of course is one, Wicked as well, Mamma Mia and Chicago." Cosette replied thoughtfully. "Oh, and Phantom, of course."

When Nia nodded, Cosette spun the bottle and it landed on Fiyero,

Cosette asked the trademark question in the game, and Fiyero answered, "I'll try dare."

Cosette laughed before saying. "I dare you to kiss Boq on the lips."

Boq and Fiyero's eyes grew wide while the others laughed hard.

Fiyero finally recovered from his shock and slowly headed to where the munchkin boy sat. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips for a good six seconds.

Once they pulled apart, everybody were laughing their heads off.

Fiyero and Boq were both blushing profusely. A laughing Nessa and Eponine gave them glasses of water.

"Okay, Yero, go spin the bottle." Elphaba said, still laughing at the stunt her boyfriend just pulled off.

Fiyero nodded wordlessly as he spun the bottle, it landed on Madison.

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to go without your gadgets for the rest of the day."

Everyone turned to Madison, who groaned slightly but nodded before spinning the bottle, it landed on Marius.

"Truth." Marius said almost immediately, making everyone laugh again.

"Have you read any fanfiction wherein you were shipped with another Ami?" Madison asked curiously.

Marius thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I haven't, and I don't plan to."

"Let's show them one day." Nelly said, Chantal nodded in agreement.

Marius spun the bottle and it landed on Nessarose.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear your least favorite color for the rest of the day."

They all watched Nessa head to her room and change into her least favorite color. She came out wearing all brown.

"You hate brown?! Good to know I'm not the only one!" Glinda exclaimed.

Nessa shot her a small smile before taking her seat and spinning the bottle. It landed on Courfeyrac.

"Dare."

Nessa's eyes lit up mischievously before saying, "I dare you to kiss Combeferre on the lips."

Everybody laughed yet again at this dare. Courfeyrac shot a glance to Combeferre, whose eyes were wide in shock. He quickly went to the medical student and crashed his lips on his for a whole six seconds.

"Oh my gosh I have a new ship." Steph teased, making everybody's laughter even grow.

"Holy crap, 'Fey." Combeferre remarked as he headed to the kitchen to get some water.

"Go spin the bottle Courf." Stephanie said. Courfeyrac nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Glinda.

"Truth, please." Glinda practically begged.

"Okay, let's see, approximately how many pairs of shoes do you own?"

They, now including Combeferre, turned to the bubbly blonde, who was lost deep in thought.

"Hmm...maybe 200, there are too much, you see." She replied. And so with that, the game moved.

It landed on Eponine.

"Truth, I don't wanna do anything stupid."

After everyone finished laughing at her comment, Glinda said, "Have you heard of Enjonine?"

Eponine's eyes widened. She silently nodded her head and immediately spun the bottle.

It landed on Jehan, and the questioning began again.

* * *

Elphaba was already wearing all green for her dare, much to her dismay. She turned the bottle and it landed on Chantal.

"This is the only time I'm saying dare." She said. Since Elphaba wanted the teenager to savor how it feels like to be dared on, she smirked, "I dare you to go out on a friendship date tomorrow with Enjolras."

Everybody cheered in agreement. Chantal's eyes widened as she looked at the golden haired man, who smiled, something which wasn't used to be seen on Enjolras' features.

"Deal."

"Great. You'll start at seven thirty in the morning tomorrow." Elphaba smiled, shaking hands with both Chantal and Enjolras.

"Well this looks good." Grantaire said, earning a glare from both Chantal and Enjolras.

"Let me help you get ready for your date, Chantal." Nia joked. Everybody laughed while Chantal and Enjolras both yelled in unison, "NOT THAT KIND OF DATE, NIA!"

"See, you'll look like a good couple. You even think alike." Nessa added.

"Shipped names anyone?" Vanessa and Elisa asked.

"Don't you even dare." Chantal warned.

**A/N: So, prepare for the friendship date as a future chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'll try to fix that, you know the drill. Answer my question asked above and review! Oh, and one more question, what was your favorite dare?**


	26. The Friendship Date

**The Friendship Date**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's an update. And just saying, if ever you know the real ages of Les Amis 'cause of the Brick, I adjusted it. The Amis are 17 here. And us teenagers are round 15 or 16, just saying:) Okay, back to business, if you want to have a certain prompt, don't be afraid to give me some. Also, sorry for grammar errors, and here are your review responses:**

**JustYoRegularFictionLover: Better work on your shipped names, girl.**

**StephWickedGirl: Thanks for making me not the only person who also likes both Captain America and Iron Man. Haha, thanks for stating your favorite dares.**

**spiritwarrior27: Thanks for saying your favorite dare:) And wait, makeover?! Sorry for my cluelessness.**

**ThroppSister: Come on, Let's admit Cosette IS able to dare something like that. The girl's fun loving after all.**

**NellytheActress: Yup, the demigod's an Avenger. And about rooming with Ep, well, just wait and see...**

**Doglover645: Thanks for answering my questions! Here's your update!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Haha, really? Anyways, new update for ya!**

**Update: This has just been rewritten by me recently, so please take note of the age gap, thank you:)**

As planned, the date would start at seven thirty, so Chantal woke up at six forty five, she had to post the room assignments before she left. She showered and grabbed a red blouse and some shorts, also getting a pair of golden sandals and hurried to her study table to scribble the room assignments.

_Please read (regarding room assignments)_

_Elphaba  
Elisa  
Marius  
Courfeyrac_

_Nelly  
Nessa  
Hope  
Eponine_

_Nat  
Boq  
Combeferre  
Grantaire_

_Nia  
Chantal  
Enjolras  
Cosette_

_Vanessa  
Fiyero  
Bossuet_

_Julie  
Steph  
Joly  
Jehan_

_Madison  
Stephanie  
Feuilly  
Bahorel_

She decided to hang it in the main room for everyone to see. She then headed outside before a hand stopped her.

"Nia, stop scaring the living day lights out of me!" Chantal yelled. Nia laughed before saying, "Going already, eh?"

"Oh, no, it's just that I woke up early, that's all."

"Well, I'll go to the living room. You?"

"Kitchen."

And so with that, the two girls headed to their respective places.

* * *

"Enjolras!" Chantal nearly jumped two feet in the air once she reached the kitchen. The said man turned and smiled, "Well good morning to you too, Chantal."

"Why are you up early?"

"Got up early. And you?"

"Same."

"Well, care to have breakfast?"

"You can cook?!" Chantal exclaimed in awe.

Enjolras rolled his eyes before responding, "Well, yes."

"Okay then."

* * *

"Is the camera in there?" Nelly asked. Grantaire nodded.

"It's already connected to the TV as well, right?" Elisa asked.

"Yup." Hope and Stephanie replied in unison.

"Great, now let me give this to her." Vanessa said, taking the bag.

"Don't sound too obvious." Julie said.

"Of course I won't."

And so with that, Vanessa went to give the bag to Chantal, where a secret camera was attached, just so that whatever they were doing could become entertainment to the others.

* * *

Once the two friends made their way out, they realized that they had no agenda as to where they should go.

"I completely forgot to have a damn agenda." Chantal swore.

"I guess that language of yours never changed." Enjolras teased, earning a punch from the side from the girl.

"I'm being serious, where are we supposed to go? It's 7:45 and I don't think a lot of things are open yet." Chantal said in a more serious tone.

"How about a stroll?"

"Stroll?

* * *

So it was around 1:25 in the afternoon. The two friends were actually having a good time, and the others were very well satisfied at the entertainment given to them through the camera.

"So, where now?"

Enjolras grinned. "Got some money left with ya eh, Chanty?"

"Yes, why?"

"How about a little stop to the bookstore?"

* * *

"You done?" Chantal said as she gathered her things from the counter. Enjolras nodded and they headed off.

* * *

It was now 4:40 in the afternoon, and everyone else were watching the two of them skating in an ice rink.

"Guys, I had no idea Enjolras knew how to skate." Bahorel, earning laughters and nods of agreement from the others.

"How old is Enjolras?" Nia asked, an unreadable expression in her features.

"20." Combeferre said, his tone full of confusion as to why she asked such a question. But then, after a few moments, he realized what she meant. "And Chantal is..."

"17."

"Oh..." Courfeyrac said, catching on.

"You know they're going to kill us once they realize we ship them, right?" Boq asked.

"Yes, but come to think of it it's fun." Fiyero shrugged.

"But Enjy's sword is sharp." Grantaire whined, and with this they all resulted in rounds of laughter.

* * *

Once they finished off their ice cream they started to head home. Enjolras stared at Chantal and said, "Well- Well this was fun." After saying this, he smiled.

She returned the smile. "Yeah it was."

**A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it. Please review, they are welcome. And one question which I hope that you guys answer, favorite lines and do you ship these two people? Reminder, this is my character, though the personality is based from myself. And if ever you don't ship these two people, it's alright, I don't mind. I decided to experiment with these characters and I hope that you can tell me your opinion, your opinion is yours I mean,I just wanna know your answers. That's all, bye:)**


	27. Avengers and Bonding

**Avengers and Bonding**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for all the response from the last chapter. I won't give any review responses, since I already answered a few of them. Regarding the Enjolras and fictional Chantal ship, for those of you who want it to be continued, Imm giving a few hints of it in this chapter. But for those of you who don't, it's fine by me. But I do hope you don't stop reading this just because of a certain ship. But I have one question to those who like, or possibly love, this ship, what would you want to happen to the two of them? Hope you answer this question!**

"Is everyone ready?" Julie asked. Everyone else nodded and so with that Marius popped in the CD.

They saw the introduction and how SHIELD was handling the situation. And they also saw how they started to gather 'The Avengers'.

"I love this movie!" Cosette mused. Everybody stared at her oddly. She quickly started to feel self conscious and defended herself by saying, "Hey! Just because I'm a girly girl it doesn't mean I hate movies like this!"

"You're not alone, Cosette!" Madison called out. Cosette shot her a grateful smile as they continued to watch the superhero movie.

* * *

"So this is Clintasha." Glinda mused. She was starting to love the pair already.

"They're a cute couple!" Emily chimed in.

* * *

They watched as Coulson got killed and how The Avengers were starting to have their inspiration.

"This is how a group should be, inspired." Enjolras commented.

"Exactly what I've been thinking." Chantal responded, smiling. Since she was sitting right beside him, she reached for his hand. Nobody didn't notice this action.

"Umm, guys, the movie." Nat called out.

"Oh right, sorry." Chantal said, leaning on Enjolras. Enjolras couldn't help but blush a bit, and some of the teenagers and some of the others couldn't help but smile.

"Guys!" Combeferre scolded, but he couldn't help but smile at the actions done previously by the blonde haired boy and the raven haired girl himself.

And so with that, they continued the movie.

* * *

They watched at how Loki encountered Stark, and how the final battle began.

"Is that the wormhole?" Boq asked.

"It is, and it's amazing!" Joly responded.

"Wow the robots look cool!" Nessa said.

"But they're such a boring color!" Glinda complained, making the others laugh.

* * *

They all watched as they battled the Chitauri.

"I wanna be like them!"

"Black widow rules!" Stephanie and Vanessa shouted.

"Iron man!" Nat and Julie exclaimed.

"You know Thor's good as well." Nelly chimed in, some of them nodding in agreement.

"Well, I like Hawkeye too." Nessa added.

"Yeah, he reminds me of Legolas or Robin hood." Eponine added

"Well, I like both Captain America and Iron Man." Steph said. Chantal nodded in agreement and even raised her hand in a thumbs up sign.

* * *

"This was great!" Bahorel said as the movie ended.

"I agree!" Jehan added.

"Let's have some snacks!" Vanessa suggested.

"Sure thing. Vanessa, want to go ahead?" Combeferre asked. Vanessa nodded excitedly and the two headed off.

"Well, come on, let's go have some more bonding time!" Courfeyrac said. Everybody else laughed and they headed off.

"Aren't you coming, 'Jol?" Chantal asked, using the nickname she had christened him during their "date".

"Sure thing, Chanty."

* * *

After telling each other numerous stories, they all decided it was time for bed.

"Well everyone, this has been great, but it's getting late." Fiyero said. Some snickered.

"Hey, I didn't know you wrote poetry!" Elphaba referenced.

"You referenced Shrek didn't you?" Nia asked, her expression feigning an accusing manner.

Everybody laughed while Elphaba just shrugged "innocently".

**A/N: Okay that was all:) Please answer my question above to those who like the ship from the last chapter. Did you guys have a favorite part in this chapter? The references, the comments? Please respond to me in a review. Thanks for the notice! Until next time:)**


	28. Fiction's Best Home Videos

**Fiction's Best Home Videos**

**A/N: Hi everyone:) So this is your update. About Chanjolras (or Enjotal, from Nia) I understand if you find it awkward or wrong, I don't mind, I do find it a bit awkward, so for now, I'll make them stay as good friends. Actually, there's a good reason to that, and it can be a brief flashback if you want to know. Just tell me if you want to:) But once I manage to write the couple as a decent pair and not an awkward pair, I'll post it, and I hope that I can do that in the near future. But when that happens, I hope you guys'll be okay with it:) And just so you know, the Amis are now 17, but we teenagers are all the same age. Please take note of that, I edited 'The Friendship Date' in case you need proof.**

**Disclaimer: No, no Wicked for me. Just me, my plot, the book and my imagination.**

"What is this about?" Fiyero asked as he sat beside Elphaba.

"Just some...fun videos me, Chantal and Nelly found for entertainment for us all." Vanessa replied.

Everybody nodded curiously, and so with that, Nelly smirked before pressing the play button and watched the videos gathered by the three girls.

* * *

_Elphaba, Boq, Galinda and Nessarose were all in Fiyero and Boq's shared dorm room. They were waiting for Fiyero to get out so that they could eat lunch together._

_"OH MY OZ!" They hear Fiyero exclaim._

_"Yero?" Elphaba asked with concern. Fiyero came out, and his normally white pants were a shade of hot pink._

_"Sweet Oz!" Boq yelled while the girls just toppled off in laughter, not even bothering to ask how it had become pink_.

* * *

_Nessa ran, well, wheeled herself around her room worriedly. Where was her scarf? She had sworn she had left it on her bed._

_She excused herself from Morrible and ran to the main hall._

_She greeted her sister. Elphaba frowned in concern at her worried expression._

_"Nessa, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh, Fabala, I can't find my scarf!" She exclaimed, and at that moment she felt something fall._

_Once Elphaba had saw what item fell, she started to laugh._

_"What's so funny?" Nessa asked, crossing her arms. Elphaba pointed to the item on the floor and Nessa couldn't help but blush. It was her scarf._

_"Oh." She muttered, clearly embarrassed._

"How do you have these videos?!" Nessa wondered. It was so embarrassing that they managed to find their way to that scene and she was still blushing.

"Why did your pants turn pink, Fiyero?" Julie asked curiously. They all looked at the prince.

"Well, I don't remember." Fiyero shrugged honestly and embarrassingly.

"Shall we continue?" Elisa asked.

"Sure!" Madison agreed.

* * *

_They all knew that Galinda during her college days was never a good chef or baker, but one day she decided to start making it right. Unfortunately, the first try was never really right._

_She had baked cookies, and they were pretty decent tasting. So, what was wrong with it? Her friends' reactions._

_She had gone to their usual table in the school's Cafe. She smiled and sat beside Nessarose and Fiyero,_

_"Good day guys!" She greeted. Her four other friends greeted back._

_"Hey, have some cookies." Galinda offered. Since she hadn't said who made the cookies, her friends happily accept it._

_"Interesting taste, specifically the after taste. Who made these?" Nessa inquired._

_Galinda smiled proudly before saying, "I did, isn't it amazifying?!"_

_After she said that statement, Boq nearly choked on his cookie, Nessa dropped the rest of hers, Elphaba just sat there speechless while wiping her hands on a napkin while Fiyero spit his cookie. This reaction received many odd look from other people._

"Here's the last one for this set." Chantal announced.

"Okay then, go play it!" They all said.

* * *

_Fiyero was so excited for his date with Elphaba. That was all he could think of all day. Once the time came, he rushed to his dorm room quickly changed his clothes and fixed his hair and scurried to Elphaba's room._

_"Hey Fae, you ready?" He asked excitedly. Elphaba nodded and chuckled at his enthusiasm._

_"Yes now let's go."_

_3 hours later_

_Fiyero looked exasperatedly at Elphaba._

_"Fae?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You said this would be a date."_

_"Isn't it?"_

_"No, this is a STUDY DATE!"_

**A/N: And that was it. If it wasn't good enough for you, forgive me. I'll edit this soon enough. Please tell me what video did you like the most, and also your thoughts from my higher author's note. If you do, then that would be great! Please review and tell me your thoughts on my questions and prompts, I need prompts. That's all for now, bye:)**


	29. Fiction's Best Home Videos 2

**Fiction's Best Home Videos 2**

**A/N: Since you guys liked this prompt, I decided to make a part 2. I hope you guys'll like this:) I plan to make another interactive story, what do you guys think about that? Please say your thoughts in a review, it would really help me a lot. Oh, also, sorry for any errors, grammatical ones in particular, that I made. I do edit chapters quite frequently.**

_This takes place right after the last chapter_

"Here's set two!" Nelly exclaimed, victorious.

"Those cookies were yummy!" Glinda pouted, still discussing one of the videos shown.

"It was Glin, but we were surprised that you learned how to cook them so easily." Elphaba responded, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq nodding in agreement,

Glinda huffed in response, but said nothing more.

"Shall we continue?" Julie asked,

"I think we should." Jehan agreed.

"Well, go play it then!" Hope said.

"Alright!" Elisa responded, hitting the play button to start the second set.

* * *

_It was chaos in Boq and Fiyero's dorm room. They had woken up 15 minutes late, and now they were rushing to try and not be late to school. (One of the main reasons on why Fiyero was rushing was because Elphaba would kill him if he would be late for class)_

_Once they both headed for their first subject of the day, they breathed a sigh of relief and sat near each other, and Glinda, Elphaba and Nessa, who were also in the same class._

_"Hi Fifi what's..." Glinda greeted but trailed off and started laughing._

_"Glin why are you laughing so...oh." Elphaba said, starting to chuckle herself._

_"Did you guys oversleep?" Nessa asked, giggling slightly._

_"Yeah, why?" The two men asked in unison._

_"Nothing." The three girls laughed in response._

_The two buys shrugged it off as the day progressed, though what they didn't get was the weird looks and the laughter given to them._

_Finally school ended, and the two walked back to their dorm together._

_"Fiyero?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I just realized something..." Boq said, finally getting a good look of him and Fiyero,_

_"What is that?"_

_"WE ACTUALLY ARE WEARING EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES!"_

Everybody laughed as the video ended.

"Oh my god I can't believe that happened to the two of you!" Courfeyrac laughed.

"It would be like Enjolras and Grantaire with their clothes swapped." Vanessa laughed as the next video was played.

* * *

_It was a Saturday morning and Nessarose woke up to being in Glinda and Elphaba's dorm. Last night, the girls had a sleepover since the next day was a non-class day._

_But when she felt her hair, she knew there was something wrong._

_It was wet and all messed up. She was sure that she hadn't left it that messy._

_When she took a look at herself in the mirror, she screamed, waking up both Elphaba and Glinda._

_"WHY IN OZ IS MY HAIR YELLOW GREEN?!"_

* * *

_"Here's my gift for you Elphie." Glinda said, passing a small box to Elphaba._

_"What is this?" Elphaba asked curiously._

_"It's a friendship gift!" Glinda exclaimed._

_Elphaba gave in and opened the box. And what splattered on her was bright orange paint, the color she hated the most because her skin clashes with it. And it flew all over her face._

_"Happy April Fool's Day!"_

* * *

"Wait, there's one more..." Chantal saw.

"Okay, play it then."

* * *

_"Oh Boq, don't you want to eat with us?" Nessa pouted._

_"Rose, I have some things to do." Boq sighed, running a hand through his hair._

_"But it'll be fun!" Nessa whined._

_"Alright, fine."_

_"Yay!"_

_"Have some spaghetti, Biq." Glinda smiled, doing her best to try and not laugh.  
_

_"First of all, thank you and second of all, it's Boq." Boq responded as he started to eat his spaghetti, before it exploded in his face._

**A/N: Please answer these questions: Which was your favorite video and what do you think of Boq's nickname for Nessa?**


	30. Pass the Parcel

**Pass the Parcel**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Yes, another update. Since it's May and not yet June, I can still update frequently. But unfortunately, once school starts, updates may or may not be as quick as this:( But I promise not to abandon any stories. I'm already doing some of your requests and it will be posted soon. I'm posting another interactive story soon, so look out for that. I'm also hyped because I'm working on my sequel to my Les Mis fic, so you can pretty much guess how happy I am today. This twist sort of makes it like truth or dare, but it isn't fully truth or dare. Sorry for my ramblings, on to the update!**

"Okay, now I'm sure you're all familiar with 'Pass the Parcel', the 20 foldings and the passing with music, right?" Chantal began. They all nodded.

"Well, this Pass the Parcel has a twist. I won't say what kind of twist exactly, but Chantal knows. The price is still on the twentieth, also known as last, fold. And there will still be music. Well, just get ready to find out what kind of twist if it lands on you." Vanessa said, being the co-leader in this game.

"Okay then." Julie spoke for the rest of the group.

"Here's the parcel." Chantal said, sitting down and holding the parcel.

"Okay then, go play the music Julie." She commanded. Julie nodded played the music, and then gave the control to Vanessa, who would be the one to stop the music.

The parcel was eagerly passed by the group while 'Popular' was played. Vanessa stopped the music midway, and it landed on Nia.

Nia curiously tore open the first fold. She found a paper with a note written on it. She got the note, threw the manila paper and started reading it out loud,

"Tie your hair right at the top of your head."

Everybody laughed at this, knowing what the paper meant. Nia groaned slightly but accepted the challenge, going back into the main room moments later with her hair in the needed hairstyle. Once the music started, she started passing the parcel again. It landed on Enjolras.

Enjolras carefully opened the fold and read it.

"Become the "slave" of one of your friends for three whole days, starting today until three more days passed. It's your choice on who will you be a slave to."

"Oh..." Everybody said, curious to see who would he pick.

"Cosette." He said after a few moments. Everybody cheered at who he picked.

"Okay then." Cosette smiled her smile turning into a mischievous one.

And so with that, Enjolras passed the parcel and it started again.

When the music stopped, the parcel landed on Glinda.

Glinda excitedly opened the fold. It revealed a hot pink necklace.

"Awesome! I wasn't commanded or asked to do anything!" Glinda exclaimed. This comment made everybody laugh as she passed the parcel. It landed on Madison.

She tore it open. It revealed a UK flag designed notebook.

"Cool!" She said, passing the parcel. This time it landed on Courfeyrac.

"Wear Fiyero's white pants for the rest of the day." He read embarrassingly. Everybody laughed at this.

Courfeyrac looked at Fiyero, who shrugged and helped him get the pants on. They came out moments later, Courfeyrac came out wearing the white pants. Once he sat down, he passed the parcel until it landed on Boq.

He slowly tore the fold open. It revealed a navy blue jacket.

"This is nice!" Boq said before passing the parcel. It landed on Julie.

"Have the person on your right sit on your lap for the next two rounds."

Everybody curiously looked at who was to Julie's right. It was Nessarose.

Nessa blushed slightly before carefully perching herself in Julie's lap. She was the one who passed the parcel, which landed on Grantaire.

He tore it open and it revealed a baby blue bonnet. "This is a nice bonnet." He remarked, putting the bonnet on and passing it to the next person.

It landed on Fiyero. It read, "Sing a song in front of everyone."

Everybody looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to sing. He took a deep breath and then sang,

_"And so it must be_

_For so it is written_

_From the doorways to paradise_

_That those who falter and those who fall_

_Shall pay the price_

_Lord let me find him_

_That I may see him._

_Safe behind bars_

_I will never rest_

_'Til then_

_This I swear_

_This I swear by the stars."_

Everybody applauded him as he passed the parcel, which would go to the tenth person, which was Elphaba. Oh and by the way, Nessa is back to her normal spot again.

She took out the paper. She started to read it out loud, "Do your best impression of another player. Keep doing that until somebody guesses who you're impersonating."

"Well this'll be fun." Elisa said. The others nodded in agreement as Elphaba started to impersonate one of her friends.

Here is what she acted out: She managed to lower her voice a few octaves, making it obviously a boy. She made some lines related to philosophy, and medical terms. Who was this? Well, e person she's copying is...

"Combeferre," Vanessa guessed. Elphaba nodded and everybody cheered. Combeferre sat their speechless.

"Wow that was a good impersonation of me." Combeferre said, finally finding his voice again. Elphaba chuckled and gave him a thumbs up sign before passing it to the eleventh person, Nessa.

She tore her fold. It revealed a cute golden ring.

"This is Ozmazing!" She squealed, wearing the ring. Everybody laughed as she passed the parcel.

The twelfth person was Jehan. He opened it and it was a dolphin stuffed toy.

"How on earth were they able to hide this? But, I still like it." Jehan said.

* * *

They were currently in the nineteenth round. It landed on Boq again.

He took about the paper and read it,

"Drink four whole glasses of champagne."

Everybody was clearly intrigued at his given task. Grantaire helped him to the kitchen.

After a few more moments, it was the last round. Everybody was so excited to see what the prize was.

After long waiting, the song ended and it landed on Hope. She hurriedly opened the last fold of the parcel.

"OH MY OZ!" She screamed at the prize.

Chantal and Vanessa were smiling, while the others were giving her curious looks.

"THERE'S A THOUSAND DOLLARS IN THIS THING!"

Wow, congrats Hope!" Nelly said, still admiring her new pair of scissors she unwrapped from the parcel.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry if it isn't the best chapter, I'm going to edit this soon enough:) Oh, and answer these questions, which favorite command/question did you enjoy the most, and what did you think about the grand prize? That's all:)**


	31. Picnic Time!

**Picnic Time!**

**A/N: Hi everyone:) Here's an update for you! Well, Enjolras is still Cosette's slave (If you read Chantal there, go read again:)). I mean, after all it's three days of being a slave. So got this idea from Nia, whom I thank a lot for that. Advice, comments, favorite parts and prompts are pretty much welcome to be placed in a review. And the 265th and 270th reviewer gets something special:) Okay, enough of my ramblings, I give you the chapter!**

"A picnic would be nice." Julie nodded. Everyone was currently brainstorming on what they should do.

"Alright, picnic it is!" Elisa said.

"Come on Enjolras, let's get you readied up!" Cosette chided. Enjolras groaned making everybody laugh.

"Stupid dare." He muttered as he followed Cosette into their shared room with Chantal and Nia.

"Can I bake the cookies?" Glinda asked hopefully. Elphaba and Boq grimaced, while Nessa and Fiyero laughed.

* * *

"Found it!" Hope said, grabbing a picnic blanket and passing it to Nessa. Nessa thanked her and placed it inside the basket.

"Where are the drinks?" Nat asked. Courfeyrac and Nia managed to bring it over to Nat, who nodded in approval.

"The actual food?" Vanessa asked. Jehan, Elisa and Madison raised their hands and so Vanessa went over to check on them.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Chantal called out. Everybody nodded and so with that they headed off to a park.

* * *

"I think this is alright." Elphaba said, pointing to a spot with no people, a few trees and flowers.

"Yeah, this'll be a great place." Stephanie said.

"Hand me the basket, I'll put out the blanket." Steph said. Glinda, who was holding the bag, passed it to her and she carefully took out the picnic the blanket. She managed to put it out carefully with the help of Elphaba and Emily.

* * *

"You know Glinda, it's about time we tasted your cookies." Nelly commented. They all looked at the bubbly blonde, who nodded eagerly and passed around the cookies.

There was a moment of silence as everybody tasted the cookies.

"Glinda these are fantastic!" Nia exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Glinda smiled gratefully.

* * *

After a few hours of bonding and playing like they were seven year old kids, it was time to go.

"Well I guess we better pack up." Combeferre said, speaking up for the first time that day.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want it to be too dark." Boq agreed as he finished his mango juice and stood up.

And so with that, everybody finished fixing their things and headed home.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Reviews make my day, you know that right? Prompts and advice are welcome as well...:)**


	32. Fanfiction (2)

**Fanfiction 2**

**A/N: *plays the epic music from POTO's title song* Yes, more fanfiction! Including Les Mis characters...haha...:) One question though, what is your favorite animal? Prompts are always welcome to me:)**

"Do you think this is safe?" Rae, a new girl, asked. She knew how it happened the first time.

"Well we prepared numerous plans incase of emergencies, and we're finding the stories we think they'll like most." Nia replied.

"So...you guys ready?" Vanessa asked.

"I think I'm up for it." Nelly shrugged, pocketing her scissors.

"Well, let's do it then. Madison did you set up the stories?" Julie asked.

"Yes." Madison smiled, scanning through her list.

"Well if you're sure, then let's go."

"Those horrible stories alternating the ending to my life?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, yes...fanfiction. We also hooked up some stories for you guys." Hope said, pointing to the Les Mis characters.

"So, you aren't at all worried about what they'll tell you?" Chantal whispered.

"Are you?" Nat whispered back.

"Stop with the referencing people!" Madison frowned.

"Sorry." Nat and Chantal whispered in unison.

"Enjonine?" Eponine and Enjolras frown.

"It's a nice ship that I'm sinking with." Chantal said.

"Mariette is decent, though I like Eponine and Marius."

"What's up with slash? I don't get why they need to do that." Combeferre said.

"I feel your pain, man." Fiyero said as he finished reading a chapter of "Bro'mance." By ExoticPeachBloom.

"This story is well written." Elphaba smiled as she read 'Everything' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

"Is this a Bessa oneshot, Chantal?" Nessa asked curiously. Chantal smiled and nodded.

"Well I guess now that I have all the facts straight I'm calmer." Elphaba admitted as she entered the profile of 'NiatheWickedLover'.

"Nia?"

"Yes?"

"What's up with your stories of me having some sort of disability? I mean it's very well written but why?"

Nia blushed slightly before saying, "Well, they're inspiration, can't help it."

"Wow, you must really hate Elphie, Nelly." Glinda said, scanning her profile. Nelly chuckled slightly before nodding.

"A lot of people have this head canon that my sibling is Cosette." Enjolras spoke up. Cosette nodded in agreement.

"Well, it really could work. Besides, I have that head canon as well."

Once they were done being showed all stories, it was bedtime.

"Well, at least we didn't have to handle a much violent reaction beside the Amis slash." Vanessa said thoughtfully.

"Come on, I shouldn't be shipped with Enjolras! Even Courfeyrac!" Marius said, making everybody laugh.

"Oh writers these days, it just gets more interesting every time." Stephanie said.

"Agreed." Rae answered.

**A/N: Reviews make my day (really they do). And again, what is your favorite animal? That's all, bye:) Oh, and the first person who states in a review the reference I made gets a free oneshot from me:)**


	33. Wii

**Wii**

**A/N: So. I was playing Wii bowling with my family, and this prompt came up. Constructive criticism, reactions and prompts are welcome in reviews. I apologize for all grammar errors, nobody's perfect:)**

**Disclaimer: You know when will I own Wicked? When I reach the sun and not burn (aka NEVER)**

"Well, it sounds like a fun idea." Julie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Wii should be fun." Vanessa said.

"Alright then. Wii it is." Nia smiled.

* * *

"Ha, round eight of bowling and I already beat you!" Nelly exclaimed, her fist pumping in the air while Glinda pouted.

"How are you so good at this?"

"I just am." Nelly smirked.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew you were that good at archery, Nessa." Rae said approvingly.

"I didn't know either." Nessa replied honestly.

* * *

"Ha, beat you Steph!" Chantal exclaimed victoriously as she won a match in swordplay against Steph.

"It's okay. Stephanie do you wanna play?"

"Sure, and then I'll duel with Madison." Stephanie replied.

* * *

Combeferre, Cosette, Fiyero and Emily were playing cycling. Combeferre and Cosette were a tie.

"A tie?! I've never seen that before." Vanessa said, clearly impressed.

"I haven't seen one before either." Nat admitted.

"Well that just goes to show that they're good." Boq shrugged.

"Exactly." Grantaire smiled in agreement.

* * *

Courfeyrac and Elphaba were playing tennis. It was a best of three game. Elphaba had won the first round and Courfeyrac won the second. They were now down to the last game.

"Yes!" Courfeyrac exclaimed as he won. He and Elphaba, who after many sarcastic and I agreeing conversations finally became friends, high fived.

"You're great, Francis." Elphaba smiled, using his first name.

* * *

They had a fun time playing with each other using different Wii game. Prey were about to play 'Just Dance'. With the help of the prompter, they chose the two players who would battle against each other.

Chantal and Eponine were laughing their heads off at the players.

"Why, who is it?" Elisa and Hope asked in unison.

"Yeah, who?" Rae asked.

"Fiyero and Enjolras." Chantal and Eponine announced, still laughing.

**A/N: One, do you think I should continue this prompt? Two, what is your favorite Wii game? And three, if. I continue this prompt, what songs would you want them to dance?**


End file.
